A Cat's Death Wish
by Dyeh
Summary: Haru has a secret. He turns black whenever he see's a cat. Now, this could pose a serious problem for our favourite kitty, Kyo, couldn't it? Haru x Kyo. Shounen ai. R&R. [COMPLETE]
1. Kyo's Cold

**Summary  
**Haru hates Cat's - no, he loathes cats. Just the site of a cat canturn him black. Kyo's developed a cold that whenever he sneezes he transforms. It's around this time that Yuki decides that he wants to give his 'Haru-trouble' to somebody else... and why not Kyo? After all, it'd keep him preoccupied. What is poor Kyo going to do with his transformation troubles and a Black Haru on his toes?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... wait... is the basket for sale?**

Hey-o! Welcome to the first chapter of _A Cat's Death Wish _or ACDW for short. (I like abbreviating things. Hrm... I saw this billboard the other day that asked why 'abbreviated' was such a long word. I wonder why... anywho... back onto topic...). This is a Shounen-ai fanfiction of the Kyo x Haru variety, so if you're squeamish about either of those things, then turn back now... wait! Don't! -Grab's arm- o.o; Sorry... seperation anxiety... xDD

This story is... slightly AU o.O; That is if you call Haru disliking cats AU... which I'm not sure about, because I like trains... crap... I wrote that subconciously o.O;; That's not good for my IQ. Anyways. I'm a bit in between with the AU thing... but yeah... depends how you view it. In other words - keep an open mind with this fanfiction, people! Right... there's a bit of Yuki bashing in this fiction too.

Me givin' a Hola to Sheik, Ally and to all the people who're waiting for the sequel of my latest completed fic if you're reading this n.n!

Anywho x2 (xDD That rhymes), I won't keep you anymore - enjoy _A Cat's Death Wish, _and please review n.n!

**_

* * *

_**

**_----------------------------A Cat's Death Wish_**

**Chapter One; Kyo's Cold**

Kyo rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. It wasn't the best way to rid his face of a running nose, but then again, getting up wasn't the first thing on his list to do. Kyo felt terrible. His head was clogged, he felt dizzy when he stood up, his nose was runny, his throat was dry and he had a slight fever – oh, the horrors of having a bad cold. A week of misery, a week of torture, a week of... "ACHOOO!"

Kyo sniffed again, covering his nose with his hand, he groaned. Unless he wanted to eat the contents of his nose – which he didn't – or wipe it on his shirt – which he didn't want to do either – then he'd have to get up from his bed and find tissues from the depths of Shigure's house. So, with his hand still covering his face, he rolled up in his bed, ridded himself of the covers, shivered at the coldness of the room, and with his vision slightly blurred, Kyo began the long trek downstairs.

Shigure blinked, exiting the bathroom, and looked blankly at Kyo. _Kyo-kun hasn't been out of his room all day... I wonder what the occasion is that he'd grace us with his presence. _Still pondering, he watched as Kyo turned to go down the stairs, and noticed the small run that Kyo's hand had failed to hide – a wicked smile adorned the older mans face. Oh this was going to be fun.

Several minutes later, Kyo finally reached the kitchen, having almost fallen down the stairs several times, and he'd hardly noticed the dog wiz past him as if on urgent business. "Tohru," He called, leaning against the wall so that he didn't fall over, his voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that his hand was covering his face, "where're the tissues?"

Tohru blinked, turning around from where she'd been cleaning up lunch – which, by the way, Kyo hadn't eaten – to look at Kyo. "Kyo-kun! You're up! Eh... what's wrong with your face? Did you break it? Should I call Hatori-san?"

Seeing Tohru so hyped up about his cold made Kyo smile slightly under his hand – let's face it, the cat never smiled in front of people. The moment he smiled for real would be the day he would kiss freaking bi-sexual Haru – seriously. He waved his free hand in front of him to symbolise that his face, was in fact, not broken. "No, no, Tohru, I just need a tissue."

"Oh." Tohru said, thinking hard as to why Kyo had his face covered. "... Oh!" Finally getting it, she smiled, motioning to an empty space on the kitchen bench. "Here they are! ... Eh? They were here a moment ago!" Blinking, Tohru looked around back and forth. "Gomen, Kyo-kun, it seems my eyes were playing tricks on me! I think there's some in the lounge-room. Try asking Sohma-kun."

Kyo muttered; "Like that'd happen..." but said in a brighter tone, "Thanks a lot." and went in search of tissues in the other room, again almost falling over several times. And, again, he was to into where he was going to pay attention to Shigure, who was carrying several boxes of Tissues into his study.

"Oi." Kyo said quite clearly, his attempt at being demanding failing because of his muffled voice. "Damn Rat." He caught Yuki's attention.

"What is it, Stupid Cat?" Yuki was sitting on the table, staring blankly at the wall, which he seemed to find extremely interesting... not that he knew why he was staring at it at the first place. (A/n: Don't you ever get that?)

"Where're the tissues in this dump?" Kyo asked, glaring daggers into Yuki, who simply turned to look at him. Waking up from his trance as he noticed Kyo with his hand over his face, although unlike Tohru, he knew exactly why it was there.

"Would you look at that – you're running from your nose instead of your ass this time." Yuki said blankly, as if that was something you said everyday to a person. Kyo was momentarily speechless by Yuki's idiotic speech, but snapped out of it pretty quickly, and shouted;

"SHUT UP! I JUST WANT SOME BLOODY TISSUES!"

Yuki sighed, and moved his hand to the middle of the table, where the tissues box had resided from a majority of his living arrangements with Shigure, only to find himself fingering thin air. (A/n: That sounds kinky xDD). "Eh?" Blinking, he tried to grab it again, before turning to look at the thin air that once held a tissue box. "It's not here."

"Don't point out the obvious!" Kyo glared. "AH! Stuff it." And then, he stormed off in the direction of the bathroom. Using toilet paper was better than nothing.

Grinning from his study, Shigure watched as Kyo stormed past him in the direction of the bathroom, and he grinned a triumphant grin. Grabbing one of his piled up tissues boxes that he'd been collecting since he'd seen Kyo in his state of discomfort – let's face it, toying with that boy was just too good to pass up, Shigure quietly stepped out of his office the moment he heard the sound of Kyo blowing his nose.

Of course, Shigure found the site of Kyo blowing his nose on toilet paper hilarious – and he almost cried with laughter. The teenager had folded up a HUGE amount of the cheap paper and had basically burried his nose in it. Still with tears in his eyes, Shigure held out the tissue box. "Need a..." he laughed again, taking a deep breath, "Need a tissue, Kyo-kun?"

When Kyo gave him a glare that said 'what the hell do you think?', Shigure laughed harder. "Y-You should have come to me! I have piles of boxes for er... novel research."

Not surprisingly, this didn't fool Kyo, and he felt his already aching body surge with anger. "YOU FUCKING MUTT!" He screamed, lunging forward for the dog who stepped back as quickly as Kyo lunged. "I'M GOING TO KILL... a... a... ACHOOO!"

_**POOF!**_

There sat the cat version of Kyo, still glaring at Shigure, and Shigure wasn't sure if he'd live through his laughter. Through the hilarity, he managed to say; "That's one bad cold you have, Kyo-kun!"

* * *

Hatsuharu hated cats. It was as simple as that – he hated everything about them. The way that they walked, the way their fur was normally fluffy, the way that in some instances they had no fur, their ears, just... everything! Haru _hated_ cats, not to mention that he was allergic to them. Cat hair in the nose was the cow's worst nightmare. Did he mention that he hated cats? Being around the furry little bastards for too long sent him Black – and not the normal kind of black, but the extreme, _extreme_ kind of Black where he went and tore out everything in his wake. Needless to say, this was why he was never around a changed Kyo. 

He didn't hate Kyo – they'd been childhood... associates for as long as he could remember. He didn't have anything against Kyo in general, but against his zodiac cursed animal... Haru shuddered at the thought of Kyo poofing into the stupid orange fluff of feline. He wouldn't say that he was too fond of Kyo's get-outta-my-face attitude either. Kyo's personality was just like those god-for-saken shitty cats! Then again... Haru didn't _hate_ Kyo either. That was next to impossible. You don't hate somebody that you spent a majority of your childhood with, you can dislike them to a certain extent, but you don't _hate_ them, and, for Haru, it was somewhere in between.

So, here he was, wondering almost blindly in the direction of what he was sure was the main house, but happened to be the road to Shigure's. Pausing when he realised that he knew the scenery, Haru sighed. Oh well. If he was at Shigure's, he could call Hatori to come and pick him up, and seeing as it was a straight road to Shigure's anyway, if he stuck to it, there was no way he could get lost.

Five minutes later, he was walking up the driveway directly to Shigure's front door. He yawned, tuning back into his surroundings, heard the scream of; "I'M GOING TO KILL..." that was obvious from Kyo's dialogue, and then the sneeze, and then the poof. Ignoring the laughter that obviously came from Shigure, Haru stopped. Unless he was mistaken, Kyo has just transformed, and now, this was the last place Haru wanted to be, considering that Kyo was now a cat. He turned to leave...

"Hatsuharu-san! What a surprise to see you! Are you here to see Sohma-kun?" Tohru said over happily, shutting the door behind her. "You're just in time! Kyo-kun and Shigure-san seem to be having a wonderful time. Make yourself at home! I was just on my out to buy some tissues."

_Great, just great._ Haru thought sourly, but said; "Thank you, Tohru. I think I will."


	2. Poofing

**Disclaimer: Sorry... I don't own it... if I did, Kyo would be paired with somebody... who Hideki (Friend) finds disgusting n.n! (And that person wouldn't be Haru oO)**

Hello again! Guess what! I finished reading Vol 14 of Furuba - happy yay, whoot! Unlike all you lucky people in America, our release dates are behind (or should be) than you guys... so we're only up to Vol 14... -Sigh- It sucks, no? Anywho, I finished reading it, and I must say that Rin has become one of my favourite characters. Weird, no? For that reason, I feel slightly bad pairing Haru with Kyo in this one... so let's pretend Rin doesn't exist. Okay? Got that? Good.

Man... I spent an hour sketching a pretty picture of Haru and Kyo today, and then I tabletted it into the computer, and then it _wouldn't save_! I was so angry... it was so cute too... ;-;

Sheik commented about looking forward to my s-CRY-ed story, but that isn't coming soon - sorry. I need to get my DVD's back from a friend before I can write it, because I need _names. _So, I'll get it back eventually, she's watched it after all xDD Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHEIK! This update being a birthday update just for you n.n! (Also... maybe I could have your email or something? oO; I feel slightly bad not being able to contact you n.n;; )

That being said, enjoy, and please review when you're done reading n.n

**Note: Chapter slightly editted due to - extremely irritating - errors**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two; Poofing**

"I SWEAR, THE MOMENTI CHANGE BACK I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!" The orange cat, who was also Kyo, screamed. His front paws were positioned in a pouncing position, his tail rigid and slightly to the side. His most noticeable fashion accessory – other than the gigantic annoyance mark that had appeared on his face the moment he'd transformed – was toilet paper stuck in his front claws.

Shigure, however, was too busy clutching his sides to really pay attention to the screaming Kyo, and whenever Kyo flailed a toilet paper covered paw at him, he'd laugh – if possible – harder. He was suffocating on his own, (A/n: What a way to go, Shigure! Whoot! xDD), which he thought was really, really, _really_ dumb, so the novelist attempted to stop laughing, the exact moment that Kyo managed to fling the snot covered toilet paper into his face. "Ew... Kyo... That's disgusting..." he then paused when he realised he couldn't get it off, before turning into a panic. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"Serves you right, you stupid mutt!" Kyo glared, sitting triumphantly on his hind paws, wondering why he was finding it incredibly hard not to lick himself.

"What serves who right?" Haru asked, looking towards Shigure, who was now crying. "Sensei...?"

The curiosity had gotten the better of Haru, and he'd so stupidly come to check out exactly what was going on between Shigure and Kyo – hoping that Kyo had changed back by the time he got there. Well... it was unfortunate that Kyo was still a cat, and was still sitting looking triumphantly at Shigure. Haru gulped – he'd looked at Kyo, if only for a fleeting moment. He twitched.

"_GOD DAMN IT'S ANOTHER FUCKING CAT!" _His Black side screamed, trying to wriggle past Haru's White side to squash poor unsuspecting Kyo. Haru squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to keep his Black side at bay – but... no success. The moment Haru's eyes opened again, his foot connected with Kyo's side.

Yowling, Kyo skidded to a halt before he actually collided with anything. "WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed, turning around to glare at Black Haru, who was staring just as viciously back.

"Fucking feline." Black Haru said simply, turning and stalking into the room where he _hoped_ Yuki was – if he wasn't, he would probably crack a complete fit.

Kyo, still staring daggers into Haru's side, watched his retreating back. That stupid cow, kicking him from out of nowhere! Snarling to himself quietly, and Shigure's presence quite forgotten, he picked up his shorts in his mouth – the shirt a bit much to breathe and carry at the same time – and carried them, er... dragged them, across the wooden floor, then across the dirt as he leapt off the veranda and set off into the forest without another word, all the while thinking; _I guess I'm lucky he didn't try and sit on me_.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, Kyo pondered, tugging his shorts off a tree branch where it'd been captured momentarily. When he was a kid, he'd noticed that every time he transformed in front of Haru it sent him Black... or something. Kyo thought of it as some kind of phase that the cow had been experiencing. _Obviously not, _Kyo thought bitterly, his cat body being enveloped in orange smoke, transforming back into a human. Of course, he then yanked his shorts off the tree, and swore at it until they had been safely positioned back on his body.

* * *

Haru sighed, dialling Hatori's number into the phone, his mind completely elsewhere. It had been his objective to simply call Hatori, but he'd managed to kick Kyo in the process, which wasn't something he really liked doing it. Thankfully, now, however, Black was snuggled in the back of his mind, no doubt just waiting for another cat to appear in his path.

He'd... kicked Kyo. The idea sunk into his mind rather darkly into White's mind, and he sighed. He hadn't done it intentionally... if he wanted to do anything intentionally, he would have hugged Tohru and then _sat_ on Kyo. Ignoring the fact that Haru sitting on Kyo was probably one of the funniest things that he had ever considered, Haru tuned in to Hatori's voice.

"_Konnichi-wa. Sohma Hatori speaking."_

"Ha'ri. It's Hatsuharu."

"_Haru? I was wondering when you were going to call me. Where. Are. You."_

Haru gulped. For somebody who was sounded so calm all the time – Hatori being angry was... a scary thought, even if he just put a little edge on his normal voice. For Haru, who got in trouble quite regularly from the Doctor, he could recognise it instantly. "I uh... walked to Shigure's house instead..."

"_..." _Hatori was silent for a moment, _"You want me to pick you up, I presume."_

"Yeah." Haru said as stoically as usual, not noticing a half naked Kyo stalk past him. "And you might want to check Kyo while you're here..."

Across the hall, Kyo bristled. It was obviously Hatori that Haru was speaking to on the phone. Absentmindedly, he prodded the spot where he'd been kicked, right around his ribs – it did sting... but hey, he'd get over it. He did not need a doctor.

"_What's he done this time?... Don't answer that. I'll see you soon."_ Hatori hung up, leaving Haru with the sound of beeping ringing in his ears. Sighing, he turned, and rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn he'd seen Kyo walk into the other room. Yeah. That was it. It was a trick of the light. Lights were so cool...

And, thus, Haru became lost in his own little mind space, and completely forgot to tell the others that Hatori was coming.

* * *

"Ha'ri! What a surprise!" Shigure sung, waltzing over to the doctor, who stood poised at the doorway, his doctor's bag in hand. "To what do we owe this pleasurable visit?"

"It's not pleasurable." Hatori replied simply, "and I came to pick up Hatsuharu, as well as check on Kyo."

"I could _make_ it a pleasurable visit for you, Ha'ri..." Shigure cooed. Hatori shot Shigure a glare that said; 'Not on your life, Shigure.'

Shigure sighed, "Still, I didn't hear any word of your arrival."

"I presumed that Hatsuharu had told you." Hatori said, following Shigure as they wondered in the direction of Kyo's room, to check on the cat. Blinking, the first thing they came to was Haru, who still had the phone in his hand, and who was staring up into space. They both sweat dropped, and walked past him.

* * *

"Kyo, take off your shirt."

"Oooooo! Won't this be a sight for sore eyes!" Shigure grinned, watching with interest as Hatori tried to convince a newly, fully clothed, Kyo to take off his shirt so that he could inspect the wounded area. So far, Hatori was not succeeding.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PERVERTED MUTT!" Kyo screamed in Shigure's direction, holding the hem of his shirt down with as much force as he could muster, to prevent the dragon from simply ripping it off him. "And I'm _not_ taking it off!"

"How am I supposed to examine you then, Kyo?" Hatori asked reasonably.

"That's the thing." Kyo replied, "You're _not_."

Another half an hour passed until Hatori finally convinced Kyo to take his shirt off – by saying that if Kyo didn't do it, Hatori would ask Shigure to forcibly remove it (A/n: I know you all want to see that xDD), and prodded the area, creating a screech from Kyo. "OW!" Hatori prodded the spot again. "BLOODY HELL, OW!"

"This is strange, Shigure." Hatori said, now rummaging through his doctors bag to get bandages. "Kyo has a cold, _and_ he has a wound the shape of a foot."

"Heh, Heh... about that..." and then, Shigure explained the whole thing. Shigure finished, took a breath, and said quite cheerfully, "So, are you and Haru going to stay for dinner?"

* * *

Haru jumped awake when he heard the screech from Kyo upstairs. How long had he been out of it? He didn't recall. But... for the most part, it had been quiet a long time, because the phone had stopped beeping quite a long time ago. Placing it back on the hook, Haru just... stood there. He didn't know why, but he was just so comfortable... until his legs gave way and he was sitting.

It was a few minutes later that Kyo, Shigure and Hatori emerged from upstairs, Hatori clearly not very happy. Haru watched with mild interest as they went to turn the corner, Kyo pausing, grabbing his nose. He took deep breaths and then... "ACHOOO!"

_**POOF!**_

There, the cat Kyo sat, blinking and looking around blankly... that was... until Black Haru came tearing after him screaming; "I'M GOING TO SQUASH YOU, YOU STUPID CAT!"

Kyo squealed, leapt up, and whizzed like there was no tomorrow into the other room. Needless to say, the days with the Sohma's was going to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Washing Machine Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. Nope... if I did, most of the cast would be gay, and Tohru would be an idiot n.n**

Good news for all you people waiting for more chapters of _Suspension_, by _PurpleAjah_! (And, if you're not, you should read it. It's hilarious - seriously. It makes my stuff look dorky oO;.) _PurpleAjah_'s coming over tomorrow, so - thanks to my miracle Laptop, Lappy - we should be able to get at least one chapter up for your reading pleasure. (And, believe me, they're hilarious, and a gazillion more Kyo and Haru moments, yep. I find it funny that she wrote it at the back of her religion book though xDD). She's been threatening me with it lately... -Mutter-

Anywho, this is chapter three - horray for my infamous day or two day, in other words quick, updates! I was going to get this uploaded about two hours ago, but I had to be social at a family gathering, which I suppose is really a good thing oO;. The topics of conversation were less... er... well, let's just say I tuned out half way through it. Tuning out in instances of parents talking about teenage girls is probably a good thing.

Anyways, none of those things matter, so, enjoy! (and don't forget to review xDD)

* * *

**Chapter Three; Washing Machine Madness**

Haru was purring. There was no other way to describe the sound of content that made his vocal cords rattle. What made him so happy? Snuggling up as close as humanly possible to – his – Yuki. Yes, he has his arms wrapped around Yuki's shoulders, and was rubbing his face against the soft purple hair of his beloved.

Yuki was less than happy. Although he'd admit that the noise coming from Haru's throat was slightly soothing, the fact that Black Haru had tried to strip him in the middle of the dinner table... well... that was a whole other story of 'Haru Hurt' that was coming the moment Tohru left for bed... if he could stay angry at the cow for that long. He imagined that Kyo would have been able to hold the grudge, but then again, he had almost started crying when Black Haru had almost drowned him by sticking him in the washing machine – in cat form of course. Black Haru had taken him out about 50 seconds later, and had then stuck the cat into the drier, creating a fluff ball of pure irritation. Luckily for Kyo, he'd wriggled free, and had locked himself in his cupboard. Shigure, of course, had found this hilarious, and had followed Hatori to try and convince poor terrified – and by now crying – Kyo to come out of the cupboard before he forever creased his school uniform. (A/n: You'd cry too if you were almost drowned ..;. It's not a good experience, let me tell you.)

So, that left Yuki and Tohru with what was first a Black Haru in the dining room. Black Haru hadn't wasted any time, and had attempted to rip off Yuki's clothes, with Tohru looking on mentally disturbed. Luckily, when Black Haru had just started on Yuki's pants – having managed to pin Yuki against the wall and ridded him of his shirt – Black Haru turned white, and forgot his 'world dominating – for him anyway – plan', and glomped the older teen instead. Nobody noticed Tohru's nose bleed over the whole incident.

So, now, Yuki was still being glomped – half an hour later – by the dumb cow, while Tohru was talking animatedly about something, pausing now and then to clean her nose bleed, which had of course not stopped seeing as Yuki was still shirtless. There was something vaguely appealing about a gay Yuki. Of course, she'd told them straight off that it was nothing serious, so they'd dismissed the issue. She'd then hastily changed the subject.

Still, Yuki wasn't paying any attention. How long was it going to take before Haru got the message that Yuki _did not under any circumstances _feel the same way that he did? Well, considering Haru was thick headed, it would probably take him a long, long, long, _long_ time for that to happen, and he most definitely did not want Tohru to think of him _in that light_. All was clear – he had to get Haru as far away from him as he could.

But, who was he going to 'pass' Haru off too? Momiji was his first choice, but the stupid rabbit was far too immature for a relationship. Rin and Haru were over, Kagura only had eyes for Kyo, Hatori Shigure and Aya were too old, Kureno and Akito were out of the question, he wasn't even considering Hiro or Kisa, and Ritsu would break down with the emotional burden that a relationship with Haru – or, to be more specific – Black Haru could cause. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the only two who could handle Haru would probably be himself or Kyo. Wait... Kyo! That was it! He would find a way to pass Haru off to Kyo.

The fact that Haru seemed to hate Kyo didn't pass his mind.

* * *

"Kyo, come out." Hatori said, attempting to pull open the doors to Kyo's cupboard, failing when Kyo snapped them shut again. 

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" A naked Kyo screamed from the inclosed space, curling up on top of his many casual wear shirts.

"Kyo..." Hatori sighed, turning to look at Shigure, who was looking extremely amused. "I'm sure Haru's sorry, so you should –"

"You don't forgive somebody for sticking you into a washing machine!" Kyo spat through the wood, and Hatori gave Shigure an impossible stare. Shigure simply collapsed into more laughter, managing to splutter;

"Kyo'll come out when he's ready, don't fret, Ha'ri."

* * *

"Um... Kyo?" Haru asked, knocking his fist gently against Kyo's wooden cupboard. Kyo of which, had fallen asleep, and was jerked awake. 

"I'M NOT COMING OUT YOU FAT DRAGON, GIVE IT UP!" He screamed glaring daggers through the wood to what he thought was Hatori.

"I'm not Hatori..." Haru said, sitting down at the foot of the cupboard. "And why won't you come out? Aren't you hungry?"

"_Why won't I come out_, isn't that the question of the year?" Kyo said sarcastically, physically moving around so that his back was facing Haru, even if Haru couldn't see him. Of course, he'd recognised Haru's stoically calm and soft voice.

"I'm sorry for sticking you in the washing machine..." Haru said, genially apologising for his actions.

"You'd better be!" Kyo spat, bringing his knee's up to his chest.

"And for putting you in the drier." Haru finished. "But, if you won't come out, I won't move." Stubbornly, Haru sat cross legged, staring blankly at the cupboard.

"You'll be sitting for... a... a..." What Kyo had meant to say was; 'You'll be sitting for a while, you dumb cow!', but he had had a sudden tickling sensation inside his right nostril, and let's not forget that he still had a horrible cold, and being dunked in soapy water hadn't helped much either. "ACHOOO!"

_**POOF!**_

The cupboard doors were blown open by the sheer force of the explosion from Kyo's transformation, the newly formed cat being blown out as well from sheer dizziness... landing in the lap of Haru, who blinked, looking down at Kyo, who looked back up at him.

A look past through Haru's eyes.

"Now then, I've wanted to try and experiment." Black Haru said through gritted teeth, grabbing Kyo by the scruff of the neck. "How much of a cat can I force down the kitchen sink?" Standing, he carried Kyo in the direction of the kitchen, now wanting to stick his head down the sink hole. Struggling with all his might, Kyo screamed;

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO BEING SORRY?"


	4. School Mania

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I'm SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! (Sorry, Ritsu moment oO) Yeah. As I was saying, I apologise for the slow update, but I really had no idea where I was going with this story... no idea at all. But, now I do, so it's all good! But, I've also been given a few (and by a few I mean about 5) assignments, so I can't actually say my updates will improve in speed... (although we all know they won't slow down. I'm just _that _good. xD)

I also have to apologise again. Last chapter I said I would be able to help _PurpleAjah_ get another chapter of _Suspension_ up... and I failed. I failed so bad -.-; But I can tell you that she gets the computer back soon, and I leant her a Note Taker (xDD Those things are cool) so next time she's over, we should be able to do a direct transfer and get the chapter (if not two) up. Please put down your axes and clubs -.-;

This chapter is just... funny stuff, like the last three and have no real significence, although next chapter will begin to follow the storyline. (I hope)

So, I will keep you no longer. Enjoy! And please review n.n!

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four: School Mania**

School was supposed to be a happy place. A nice place. A place where fate reared its not-so-ugly-head, a place for teenage love. Everybody thought so – school was the place of the future, the place where students spent a majority of their days writing, getting writers cramps, and staring out of windows waiting for lunch break or home. School was also the place where Haru was clamped onto Yuki, in the middle of Ancient History, and was not moving.

"Hatsuharu Sohma! Get back to your own class at once!"

Haru simply ignored the teacher, who by now was shouting transparent arrows of death in Haru's direction. She'd been trying to get Haru back to his own class – what ever class that was – for about half an hour, and so far he hadn't moved. It was hard enough to make him take off his jewellery, but, honest to god, it was twice as hard to separate him from Yuki, considering he seemed to have the idea his head that all the girls were out to rape 'his-beloved.'

At the back of the class room, Kyo was glaring daggers into Haru. He still hadn't forgiven him for attempting to stick his head down the kitchen sink, and of course he hadn't forgotten about the washing machine incident either. And now, Hatsuharu was clinging to Yuki, and disrupting the lesson. Believe-it-or-not, but Ancient History was a subject that Kyo actually _enjoyed _learning about, so he was less than happy. Blinking out of his thoughts, Kyo was brought back into reality by an itching in his right nostril. _Crap!_ Kyo thought, instantly grabbing his nose.

"HATSUHARU SOHMA!" The Teacher screamed; "GET BACK TO YOUR-"

"ACHOOOOOOOO!"

_**POOF!**_

The whole class was drawn to the back of the room, away from the commotion – which a majority of the class seemed to have been enjoying – and discovered a small orange cat with Kyo's school clothes hanging loosely off of it.

Back on the other side of the room, Yuki and Tohru's hair bristled, and they both thought things along the lines of; _Crap, what's that stupid cat gone and done now!_ Although, Tohru's was toned down to something like; _Oh no! Kyo! _Haru didn't have any thoughts, or, if he did, they were hidden pretty clearly under his façade of blankness. At least two of the three were trying to figure out a possible explanation.

"KYO SOHMA!" The teacher screeched, "THIS IS BY FAR THE LAMEST ATTEMPT YOU HAVE EVER COME UP WITH TO SKIP OF CLASS! I HOPE TO GOD YOU'RE NOT OUT THEIR STREAKING! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Yuki and Tohru breathed a sigh of relief, turning away from the orange cat, whose eyes were connecting directly with Haru's. Unfortunately, the cat – Kyo – knew exactly what was coming when Black Haru said stoically, "Miss, allow me to remove the irritants." And had then walked over to Kyo, grabbed his clothes, plucked the cat by the scruff of the neck, and then walked out of the classroom without another word.

* * *

"AH! NO! DON'T! STOP IT HARU!" Kyo screamed, trying to scramble out of the rubbish bin, to which Black Haru simply pushed him back in again, put the lid on, and sat on it. 

"Don't cats normally live in trash anyway?" Black Haru replied angrily, still refusing to move even though Kyo was head butting the lid of the bin. No way would Black Haru budge for a fricken cat! No way in hell!

"HARU LET ME OUT BEFORE I CHANGE BACK!" Kyo continued to scream, not seeming to realise that he was now being ignored by Black Haru, who was eying out some rather seductive looking girls. "HARU I SWEAR! IT'S DARK! AND CRAMPED! AND... ew! HARU LET ME OUT! THERE'S A BAG OF DOG SHIT IN HERE! I'LL SUFFOCATE! HARU LET ME OUT, IT STINKS REALLY BAD!"

* * *

Yuki was annoyed when he walked into the Principal's Office, having to explain about both Kyo and Haru's disappearance for a majority of the school day. It was his duty as Student Council President, _and_ because he was a direct relative of the two complete and total no-brains. He would have dragged Momiji along with him, but having the hyperactive blonde stuck inside an enclosed space for long periods of time – and Yuki was sure that the interrogation he was bound to get would go for a long time – sent him completely hypo and uncontrollable. 

So, Yuki strolled alone down the hall, ignoring the whistles from the girls that he happened to pass. He stopped, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Principal said, and Yuki opened the door, shutting it behind him. "Yuki?" The Principal continued in surprise, "I thought I asked to see Hatsuharu and Kyo."

"You did," Yuki replied, and sighed, "but for reasons unknown, they have vacated the premises without telling the staff, or me, or well... anybody."

"So you came in their place?"

"Yes sir."

"Sit then."

The Principal was a rather old man, he had grey hair – obviously balding, that was brushed back, simply making the fact he was going bald far more obvious. He wore large black rimmed glasses over his hazel eyes, and he was dressed in a smart suit. Over all, he gave the entire school the sense of strictness. And, all of these things made Yuki nervous. Taking a deep breath, Yuki sat in one of the chairs opposite the Principal's desk.

"Are they usually like that? Your cousins?" He asked absentmindedly, taking out Haru and Kyo's files. "Do they usually go to such extremes?"

"Extremes?" Yuki asked, dreading what would come next.

"Your Ancient History teacher tells me that Haru clung to you for the first lesson of the double. Is that true?"

Yuki gulped. "Y-Yes sir."

"Are you two lovers? I must inform you that night life should not influence your school work."

Yuki was flabbergasted. The Principal thought that he and Hatsuharu were _going out_ in that sense? Oh. Dear. God. "N-No! We're not... like that." Yuki said hastily.

The Principal sighed, surprisingly in relief. "It would crush a lot of hearts if you were _that way_." He said offhandedly, ignoring Yuki's immediate blush, then said, "Well then, seeing as Hatsuharu and Kyo went out at the same time, are _they_ lovers?"

Yuki almost choked on his own spit. Why did everybody think that his family was gay? _Why_? Gritting his teeth, Yuki replied with; "No sir, they aren't _that way_ either."

"I see. Well then. You can inform them that I expect to see them after school every day for the next three weeks. Thank you, you may go now."

All in all, Yuki pondered as he took the detention notices from the Principal, he didn't know what the entire conversation was about. But, he had thwarted any 'gay thoughts' that the staff were having about him. He sighed, closing the door behind him. He'd have to give Haru to Kyo soon, and maybe via the detention was the best way to do it. And, that was how Yuki Sohma began to formulate his ingenious plan.


	5. A Flowery First Detention

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Back with another uncharacteristically slow update -.-;; It seems I have no inspiration to write this fanfiction at the moment, seeing as it took every ounce of my brain to pump out this chapter - although I admit the flashback in this is easy to write. But, yeah, my brain is dead, and is not functioning in its normaly fanfiction mode. In other words, people, I, Dyeh, have entered _extreme writers block_. It probably has something to do with my english assignment sapping every bit of creativity from my brain, but, yes, my brain is _dead_, when it comes to writing.

So... slow updates until I get to a bit that inspires me to actually write and brings me out of my writers block. Just keep with me. And this sucks, considering slow updates sap my review's to half the normal amount. Oh well.

Anyways, enjoy, and please review n.n!

* * *

**Chapter Five; A Flowery First Detention**

"You have detention." Yuki said darkly, thrusting the notes into a White Haru's face. Haru blinked, reading over them, before shoving Kyo's note into Kyo's face. The three were situated in the lounge room, Kyo and Haru of which had been arguing – or well, Kyo had been trying to argue with Haru, but the cow had just sat there and nodded for an hour and a half, and Kyo had simply given up.

"Detention? You have to be kidding me!" Kyo glared, reading over the paper. "God damn it! It wasn't even my fault!"

Haru looked over his as well, and then said stupidly; "Will you be there, Yuki?"

Yuki sighed, looking back and forth at the two idiots sitting in front of him. No matter which way he looked at it – those two looked made for one another.

And so detention came. Kyo had swallowed as much cough medicine as his small throat would let him – which wasn't most considering that it tasted like shit. Still, he'd tried his hardest, and was now standing in front of the detention building with Hatsuharu.

Haru whistled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Surprisingly, the school had decided to send the two of them to _The Detention Centre_, which when said with a torch light up the face – as Shigure had done when he'd received a phone call from Kyo's school's office about the issue – sounded rather scary, didn't look that bad. It was simply a slate grey building, with a few black windows on the side, and a slanting roof. Funny how neither boy had heard of it before.

Haru blinked, looking around, as did Kyo. It struck Kyo as weird to see Haru without his many trinkets and bracelets gracing his lean frame. After a few words from Shigure and Ayame, Haru had decided it was probably better not to wear them.

-FLASHBACK-

"Haru!" Shigure squealed, pulling back on one of Haru's necklaces, "What are you doing wearing those?"

"I'm going to detention." Haru said stoically, yanking the chain from Shigure's grip, ignoring Kyo who made impatient noises at the door. Shigure gasped.

"AYA!" He screamed, and the dogs best friend came running, gripping Shigure for support. "Aya, Haru's going to wear JEWELLERY to detention!"

Ayame gasped, covering his face with his hands. "No! Don't let it be true!"

"Don't let what be true?" Haru asked, tilting his head, ignoring the fact that Kyo had joined him, equally interested in what Ayame and Shigure were screaming.

"You mean you don't _know_?" Aya let go of his face to look aghast at Haru, then at Kyo, then back at Haru. He then turned to his best friend, who turned around and hugged them protectively. "They don't know Shigure!" He cried.

"There, there, Aya." Shigure said, patting the snake that was fake-crying into his shirt.

"_What_ don't we know?" Kyo pressed, glaring at the melodramatic pair in front of them.

Shigure sighed. "Kyo... this all goes back to when we were in high school ourselves." Shigure reminisced, surprisingly covering Aya's ears. "You see... it was a bright day in spring when Ayame and myself were sentenced to an afternoon detention in _The Detention Centre_, and, being the small," He sniffed, and Aya wailed, "innocent teenagers that we were, we went without thinking. And, you see, Ayame wore jewellery much like Haru's."

Ayame cried harder. "Oh it was horrible, HORRIBLE, Gure!"

Shigure continued with his story; "And... they..." Another sob from Ayame, "raped him!"

Ayame winced as if re-living past memories, and Shigure held him closer. "You see, Haru," he said, turning his head to face Hatsuharu, "juvenile delinquents rape men who wear jewellery."

"I need to be alone!" Ayame sobbed at random, pushing away from Shigure and running in a very melodramatic fashion into the other room. In the midst of all that, Haru, seemingly in a hurry, had stripped himself of all his jewellery and earrings, and had stuffed with into Shigure's now unoccupied hand and dragged Kyo out the door, considering they were now late.

About three minutes after Aya had heard the door shut, he appeared from the other room, standing beside a triumphant looking Shigure. "Well, that should save Ha'ri one phone call about unwanted jewellery!"

"Right you are, Aya, right you are."

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hatsuharu and Kyo Sohma?" A smart man with glasses said from a desk, marking their names off on the role as they walked in the room. "Three seconds late. Not a good start, I must say."

Sweat dropping, the pair found seats next to each other, Haru looking rather on edge considering he'd forgotten to take off the ring on his index finger. Thankfully, Kyo noticed that it didn't take anybodies fancy, but Haru didn't seem to realise that, and he sank lower in his chair.

* * *

_Thirty minutes into the one hour detention..._

The man with Glasses, that had identified himself as Katsu-sensei at the beginning of the detention, sighed when he heard a knock at the door. Getting up lazily from his desk, where he'd been sitting glaring at Haru – in which he'd noticed the ring on his finger. Ever since then, there had been something... appealing about the boy. Shaking it off, the paedophile walked over to the door, opening it. "Yes?"

"The prince gave me 50 cents to give this to... uh..." A girl whispered hyperactively, not finishing her sentence considering she'd forgotten who the bouquet of flowers she had in her hands was for. Katsu-sensei sighed, taking the flowers, and slammed the door in the girls face.

"I don't normally agree with things like this," he said, "but this is for... Hatsuharu, with love from Kyo."

Both said boys blinked, looking at one another. "I didn't know you felt that way." Haru said stoically, receiving the bouquet from Katsu-sensei.

"I _don't_." Kyo replied.

"I didn't know you'd give me flowers either." Haru continued.

"I _didn't_." Kyo answered him again, and Haru proceeded to shove them in Kyo's face, muttering on about how _wonderful_ they were, and how pretty. It was a pity that Kyo was allergic to pollen.

"H-H-Haru, get them a-a-a-away from m-m-m-m... ACHOOO!"

_**POOF!**_

Black Haru blinked, looking at the small orange ball of fluff that was lying dazed on the desk. Kyo was a cat again. And Hatsuharu was Black again. Glaring daggers into Kyo, and completely forgetting the fact that he had spectators, Hatsuharu grabbed Kyo by the scruff of the neck and shoved his head right into the flowers.

"Haru! LET ME GO!" Kyo squealed, forgetting about the spectators as well. "ACHOO! Haru, there's... ACHOO! Thorns in this... ACHOO! LET GO OF... ACHOO, ME!"

"Yeah? You like that, you stupid cat? Huh? WIFF IT UP! You'll be smelling it for a while!" Black Haru gloated, shoving Kyo further into the bouquet of now wrecked flowers.

"HARU I... ACHOO, can't breathe!"

From outside one of the windows, Yuki sweat dropped. He had watched the entire thing, and had so stupidly hoped that Kyo giving Haru flowers... or appearing to give them to him anyway, would patch the pair together, but, it hadn't. No, the plan had failed with flying colours, considering now Yuki had to whip out his stylish pink nokia phone – yes, folks, Yuki has a mobile phone that has appeared out of know where – from his pocket to dial Hatori's number to get him to patch up the entire mess.

Oh well – Yuki would not fail!


	6. Poor Soapy Kyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo or Haru. I like Cake.**

I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry if you've been endlessly waiting for more of this! I should have been writing... I'm sorry! -Throws hands up in sorrow- I've been writing a whole lot of different things lately. Like a story about why Aya became Student Council President, and one where Neji and Sasuke from _Naruto_ go shopping, and the sequel to _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_, and more.

But, I have a chapter for you! From here on, it's not _just_ about Black Haru doing horrible things to Kyo, it's about mixed feelings. I like mixed feelings in stories - it makes it funnier. Although, well, none of that is in this chapter... this chapter is mostly Black Haru doing horrible things to Kyo. But, I won't spoil it for you.

Oh! ANNOUNCEMENT! I just can't keep quiet. It was my Birthday on Thursday n.n! That is all.

Enjoy n.n! (-prod- And please review)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six; Poor Soapy Kyo**

Kyo was being rubbed, although the hand on his chest was less than soothing. Sobbing, Kyo was moved up and down over the area, his head surrounded by bubbly white liquid bubbles, best known as soap suds. He was drenched, sticky and also rather itchy. "H-Haru" he sobbed, "can you stop now, please?"

Haru, who was standing opposite to Kyo, and had his hand on Kyo's chest was inspecting a nail, far to interested in that to care about Kyo. Black yawned, scratching at the things under his nails absentmindedly, before answering Kyo's questions with; "Oh, dear, Kyo, it looks like you're out of suds! Don't worry, we'll fix that."

And thus, Kyo was dunked into a bucket of soapy water head first. Yes, Kyo was being used as a cloth in a car wash.

Of course, Kyo had spazzed when he'd realised that they were, in fact, doing a community service car wash as part of their detention. And then, he'd bumped into one of the girls, who turned around and hugged him – in his cat form, of course – and made everybody look at "how cute the kitty that she found was!" He was then hugged by several different girls, and then plucked from their grip by Haru, to who he was grateful to, for about three seconds before he was dunked into the bucket of water by Black Haru for the first time. And, that was how it was continuing. At least Kyo could say that he actually put his whole body into it.

But, it still wouldn't be a good idea if Kyo transformed back in front of all the students. Haru, seemingly realising this, told everybody he was going to get a new scrubber, and disappeared to behind the building where he'd stashed Kyo's clothes, and set the soaking cat on the grass.

"GOD DAMN IT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kyo screamed, attempting to scratch Haru but transforming back in the process, so he grabbed the front of Haru's shirt instead. "HUH?"

Haru really would have liked to say that he was contemplating his answer, but, being so close to a naked Kyo was enough to make anybody tune out of the conversation. Kyo did have a good body – no sane person could say otherwise, and being the sexuality that he was, being so close to him, and, being _black_ had its downside. At that exact moment, Kyo seemed to realise that, and thrust Haru away from him, pulling on his clothes – or, to be more specific, board shorts. And, as he walked back to the car wash, muttering curse words under his breath, Black Haru began to think he should take control of the situation. And... He would. Next time it happened. With that thought in mind, Black Haru followed Kyo.

* * *

What Kyo wasn't expecting to do was disappear every single time he had a little twitch in his nose. It was getting extremely annoying, considering the poor cat had gotten an even worse cold than before by being dunked into the cold soapy water by Hatsuharu. And, that was where he was now, sitting in a tree behind the car wash, leaning against the trunk so that, one, he couldn't be seen by the people at the car wash, and two, Black Haru couldn't get him if he so happened to transform. 

Kyo grabbed his nose, preventing the inevitable sneeze from happening, breathed through it, and leant back onto the trunk of the tree again. Being quite mobile in tree's – perhaps not so much as Ritsu, but still pretty good – came in handy at times like these. Especially when something about Haru had seemed to change towards him, he didn't know what it was, but it freaked him out. He shuddered slightly, before looking at the ground, gripping the large branch he was sitting on tighter. If there was one thing he would not admit to being a little bit squeamish about – was heights. It was fine when he was on the roof; there was now way he could fall either side, and he was pretty competent on slopes, but, being on a narrow but thick branch, Kyo didn't feel that safe. Especially when he realised that if he fell, he'd get more than a broken bone. It was then that he realised he wouldn't be able to get down.

"Kyo, we can go home now." Haru called, stepping through the bushes into the area of tree's that Kyo was located. "Kyo, where are... you?" Haru blinked, stopping in the middle of the area, when he realised that he had no idea where he was. "Oh dear." Sighing with the defeat that had been dealt upon him, Haru looked around, to see nothing but greenery – that looked rather edible. "I wonder what fern tastes like..."

"DON'T EAT THAT YOU STUPID COW!"

The voice interrupted Haru just as he was plucking the piece of fern from the plant, and he turned to see Kyo sitting up – rather wobbly – in the tree, a few metres from the ground. "Kyo...?" Blinking, the cow turned to face his cousin, who flipped over onto his back at that exact moment and was now hanging upside down off the branch. "How'd you get up there?"

"GAH!" Kyo didn't seem to hear the question, "GET ME DOWN!"

"Kyo, are you afraid of heights?" Haru tilted his head, standing underneath Kyo, he opened up his arms.

"What's it to you?" Kyo snapped, "and what the hell are you doing? You should be helping me get down!"

"I am." White said, "Jump."

"JUMP?"

"Jump."

"But I'll crush you!" Kyo glared, his hands slowly losing grip, he struggled and hugged the branch tighter.

"No you won't." Haru said, "now let go."

"I thought you said jump!" Kyo cried.

"How can you jump like that?" Haru asked reasonably, his arms getting tired.

"But you just said... ah... stuff it!" And, Kyo let go of the branch, landing straight into Haru's arms, and Haru was pulled to the ground with a large thump. Top soil flew everywhere then settled, leaving a very Black Haru, who had just been crushed by Kyo, who was lying on top of him.

Suddenly, Black Haru remembered something.

"Uh... are you okay Haru?" Kyo asked, trying to move upwards... but something was holding him down? Huh? Kyo's eyes quickly darted to his wrists, both of which Black Haru had a hold of. "Haru, let me go!"

But Haru didn't let him go. He flipped Kyo onto the ground instead, his knee's either side of him and his arms pinning Kyo's wrists the ground, making sure that Kyo couldn't get up, or well, move for that matter. Kyo looked rather delectable pissed off.

"Haru, get off me!" Kyo yelled into the cow's face, only to receive a stoic look in reply. It was obvious that Haru wasn't moving. "I'm serious; I'll kick your ass if you don't get off me!"

"Why don't you do it then?" Black Haru asked, leaning in to get a better look at Kyo's face. Not a pimple in sight. "I prefer it rough."

"Haru are you..." Kyo began nervously, "Black?"

He didn't need an answer to that – it became pretty obvious by the expression that Kyo received from Haru; the 'What-the-hell-do-you-think' look. Kyo began to struggle again – Black Haru meant death in more ways than one.

"You know," Black commented, leaning in further, "You look so edible when you're nervous like this..."

And, Haru kissed him, stealing Kyo's first kiss in a heart beat.

It had all happened so swiftly for Kyo; he hadn't even seen it coming. He thought that Haru was going to hit him or something along those lines, but not this. Although, feeling Haru's lips on his like this felt... nice. He couldn't explain it, but...

Kyo mentally pinched himself and snapped to his senses, throwing Haru's lips off of his by turning his head sideways very quickly, blushing furiously. Haru simply drew back, his hands and legs still restricting Kyo's movement.

"What was that for?" Kyo asked sourly, still looking sideways so that Haru _couldn't_ do it again.

"What was what for? Hey, Kyo, why am I straddling you?"

Kyo blinked. He turned his head up, looking to find a normally dazed Haru, still kneeling in the same way he had been before – Kyo still had his wrists pinned down, and he was still immobile.

Haru had turned white. Blinking, White sat up, sitting on the base of Kyo's thighs, and Kyo moved to sit up, only to bump Haru's head in his carelessness. "Ow!"

And there they sat... or rather, there Haru sat on Kyo, their faces almost touching one another, both had their eyes wide, staring into the others, and if they'd averted their gazes somewhere else, they might have noticed a faint blush on both cheeks – or, well, Kyo's was a furious red, seeing as he'd been blushing in the first place.

Neither of them moved, but something inside of them did.


	7. Favours and Feelings

**Disclaimer: I stiiiiiiiiill don't own it. Sorry. Hey... that's a lot of I's!**

Man, I'm really working on overtime with A Cat's Death Wish, I'm telling ya! It's harder to write this fanfiction as it is, seeings as Haru is supposed to dislike Kyo and hate cats...although that's sort of shifted a _tiny_ bit now, or so it seems! -Evil laughter- Anywho, most of this is thoughts and drabble that will be crucial to the story, eventually... I think... I hope... or I just wasted an hour on it...

Yep. I also discovered that I have to work double time on my IPT assignment because I got it all wrong, so I probably won't be writing this for a while. (Okay... so I'll write more now that this is posted tonight, but yeah... you know what I mean! ... Okay... so maybe you don't... I'm just going to shut up now oO)

Let's see... what else... oh yeah! My hair's gone all wavy, and it feels cool!

Enjoy, and please review n.n!

* * *

**Chapter Seven; Favours and Feelings**

Kyo rolled over. Then he rolled over again. He rolled over for a third time before giving up, standing, and turning the fan in his room up higher, and went back to bed. The rolling fest continued, until Kyo gave up – it was impossible for him to sleep, and he was the cat so that said something.

So, Kyo sat up, and just glared at the black back wall that was opposite to his bed, his thoughts drifting back to the thing that he'd been thinking about almost all night. Haru had kissed him – he'd stolen his first kiss.

Kyo hit himself in the face with his pillow – he wasn't supposed to be thinking about that!

Unfortunately, after that incident happened, Haru had simply gotten off Kyo, uncharacteristically mumbling apologies and excuses in one long string of words, leaving Kyo feeling a bit confused; he'd then offered Kyo his hand, which, to Kyo's surprise, he took. Well... it wasn't Haru's fault he didn't remember much about when he was black, and in this case, nothing at all.

Haru had ended up spending the night, mainly because Haru had subconsciously followed Kyo back to Shigure's, and Hatori had had to spend most of the night taking care of Akito, and hadn't been able to pick Hatsuharu up. Not that Haru had minded – he'd latched onto Yuki without a second thought, and of course Tohru had run to offer to get a futon ready for their guest – in _Yuki's_ room of course.

That was what hurt the most. That even though Haru had come onto Kyo, he still latched onto Yuki like nothing had changed. And... Kyo guessed that nothing had changed, other than his feelings for...

Kyo whacked himself over the head with his pillow again. He did not feel that way about somebody who had stuck him in a washing machine and had tried to stick him down the kitchen sink. Kyo didn't even know why he cared.

Sighing, Kyo positioned his pillow back where it had been and lied down again, bringing the covers up to a comfortable position. Rolling over, just slightly, he closed his eyes. One thing was for sure – he wouldn't be getting very much sleep tonight.

* * *

As it happened, Yuki couldn't sleep either, although unlike Kyo, he wasn't very restless. He simply lay on his back, his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling with his large round purple eyes, ignoring the mass if white hair just below his chin.

Yes, Hatsuharu had decided that he wanted to snuggle with Yuki, and had caught the rat by surprise by silently crawling under the sheets, nudging Yuki over – who had happened to be asleep at the time – and before Yuki even knew what had happened, Haru had his head on his shoulders and his arm around Yuki's middle.

And that showed him that his plans weren't working.

Just this week, he'd tried to get the two to have lunch together without fighting, that had failed when Kyo had sneezed in Haru's fries and transformed into a cat, and had ended with Haru trying to stick Kyo into the ice-cream machine that the company provided. He'd also tried to push them into each other on several occasions, but had almost killed them both instead, when he almost pushed them off the side of the school building, or out almost out the window. So, now, Yuki needed a new plan. A plan that couldn't fail! But, there was one thing that he also needed... and that was help.

Funnily enough, he knew just the people to ask...

* * *

The next morning, the tension between Kyo, Haru and Yuki... or rather, Kyo and Yuki could be felt throughout the dining room. Haru happily just continued to eat, hardly noticing the fact that Kyo and Yuki seem to be upset at something, and that some of their feelings were radiating in his direction.

"More milk, Hatsuharu-san?" Tohru asked, smiling happily as the cow nodded with a face full of Strawberry Jam toast, and Tohru poured him another glass. Shigure was reading his newspaper, as per usual, and giggling at the love ads. But, Kyo and Yuki happened to just... glare at each other. Why? Well, nobody knew, and for safety reasons, nobody really wanted to know.

Apart from that fact, breakfast was uneventful.

* * *

The Yuki Fan Club Girls went ape – literally. They were bouncing over desks, kicking away chairs, and breaking bones just to get to the door before anybody else did, because, there was Yuki, standing _inside_ the classroom that they had their weekly meetings. Yuki was _at_ one of their meetings. For once, they wouldn't have to pray at a poster.

"Yuki!" Motoko called, moving from up the front of the room to the door, followed by her normal three tag-alongs. "What a pleasant surprise, what do we owe the honour of this visit?" The other club members grumbled, moving back and out of the way so that the President could get through – she had authority after all.

"Motoko-san." He bowed, and her heart leapt. "I've actually come to ask a favour..."


	8. Unwanted Meetings and Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Tough it out, people, tough it out.**

Hello! Aren't you all pleased? I got a day off school _and_ I got to write! Or... proof read. I'm in a bit to much pain to get out anything storyline wise at the moment. Blame my knee's... or rather my left knee. Yep. Blame it.

Anywho, for everybody who said that the last chapter was short; you are wrong my friends! It had roughly the same number of words 800 - 1000, it was just written in paragraphs rather than spaced out as usual, hence why it seemed shorter. I'm sorry if I upset you people... so this chapter is extra long! Go me! And it brings out Yuki being the bad guy ... I hate Yuki. Sorry Yuki Fans. If you don't want to see a kaniving Yuki, (and I clearly can't spell), turn back now. Wait. Don't. Come back.

I also used some Japanese Kanji/Hiragana at the end, so if your computer can't read Kanji/Hiragana... I'm sorry! I put translations next to it, so it'll be all good. Don't spaz, okay? Okay.

And... the correct title for this chaptershould be; "Unwanted Meetings and Unwanted Consequences" but the thing won't let me upload the entire word of Consequences... so I got rid of the second unwanted. Facinating that, ain't it?

Well then, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy! (and please review n.n)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Eight; Unwanted Meetings and Consequences**

Haru was starting to get pissed off. No matter where he turned in the building, he seemed to run into Kyo, who seemed to be as equally pissed off as he was. What was with that? They had been doing jobs all week together, and that meant that Haru didn't get a moments peace with say... Yuki.

Not to mention, he'd been beginning to feel guilty clinging to Yuki. Did he know why? ... Nope. He had no idea why, but he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he latched onto Yuki's arm, as if that wasn't the arm he was supposed to be clinging too. In fact, the dreams that Black had been having about Kyo lately were beginning to freak him out as well.

About a week had past since the car wash, and bumping into Kyo had been happening non-freaking-stop. And, as if on queue, he rounded the corner to see Kyo being interrogated by Yuki Fan Club Girls.

"Get the hell away from me! Do I look like that girly bastard to you?" He was shrieking, trying to persuade – or rather screaming at some of the girls to leave him alone. Haru arched his eyebrows, stopping in mid step, looking blankly at the scene before him. Then, he noticed one of the girls look at him, who elbowed her friend, and they took no time in turning around and running away without another word.

When Kyo turned around and saw Haru, both of them understood why. It was another planned get-together tactic.

"Stupid fricken pieces of crap!" Kyo swore, sticking his hands in his pockets, "What's this, like the 50th time this week? What the hell are they trying to pull!"

Haru wasn't listening. He was just about as pissed off as Kyo was, and that meant... slowly, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to level himself. It failed, and his eyes snapped open.

"Here kitty kitty..."

Yep. Haru was black. And, the moment Kyo realised it, Haru was already almost on top of him, about a fists length away. Kyo's eyes widened, and he took a troubled step back, and another after Haru took one forward. It didn't take long for him to be backed into a corner. Cursing, Kyo looked at the wall... and then looked into the neck of Hatsuharu. Shit.

Black used his hand to redirect Kyo's gaze. "Perhaps," He said calmly, his body moving in to secure Kyo, "we're meeting like this for a reason. Perhaps this is fate, my dear Kyo."

"Fate my ass!" Kyo retorted, "And get off me!"

Black grinned, "Aw, why...?"

"We're in school!"

"Ah, so I can have you after school then?" He asked, moving his head in closer. He ignored Kyo's;

"You can not!"

And grinned wider. "That suits me just fine then." And, before Kyo could refuse, or say anything mildly offensive – that wouldn't have upset the cow that much anyway – Haru had forced his mouth over Kyo's. And, before Kyo knew it, Haru's steady arms had been wrapped around his shoulders.

Kyo didn't know what to think. Everything shrieked at him to push Haru away, and when he tried to comply, he just ended up gripping the front of Haru's shirt. He began to swear in his mind when Haru took that as a signal to deepen the kiss... which he did, causing Kyo to gasp slightly against his mouth.

Kyo knew he shouldn't be enjoying it – it was wrong! Haru was a _guy_ after all, and they were cousins! But... no! He shouldn't be! Finally regaining his senses, his body and thoughts finally complied, and he managed to push Hatsuharu off him, staring stubbornly at the cow, who just looked at him with a superior gaze.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"I-"

"Kyo-kun! Hatsuharu-san! What a surprise!"

Kyo was more grateful to Tohru in that moment than he had been for a long time, although the look on Black Haru's face told him that he was hardly as happy. It would appear that Haru had wanted seconds. Both boys raised their hand at the same time in greeting.

"Lunch is almost over." She told them; "and we have literature next!"

"Yep." Kyo said, hardly, really interested in Tohru's love for literature – that had been spawned by Shigure, who gave her lessons on less graphic pieces of literature when she was free. Neither of them noticed that Haru had left until the bell that symbolised the end of lunch rung.

* * *

_Interesting._ Yuki thought, emerging the broom cupboard that he'd been watching the entire incident in. _It appears that Black Haru has eyes for Kyo. How bizarre._

Yep, Yuki had planned the entire thing, although Haru just happened to walk there at that moment. His original plan was to get Kyo into the park near the school, but when Yuki had spotted Haru – Kyo was too busy with the fan club girls to take any notice of him – Yuki had shot for whatever cover available at the time, which happened to be a broom cupboard.

After enlisting the help of the club, things had proven to be smooth sailing.

"Yuki!"

Brushing himself off, Yuki turned to look at Motoko and crew, who were walking down the hall way in his direction. He forced a smile onto his face, and raised a hand in greeting. "Hello there, Miss Minagawa... and friends."

"Did you manage to get Kyo to go to the park?" She asked, excited to see if her 'brilliant' plan had worked.

"I'm afraid that that plan will no longer be necessary." Yuki said, the smile still on his face, "but thanks to the first stages I have discovered some wonderful things that I will be able to use in the future. I have to get back to class now; I'll see you later, Miss Minagawa." And, without a second thought, Yuki turned on his heels and headed in the said direction. And, if Motoko had taken the time to look at the expression on Yuki's face, she would have been horrified.

But, she hadn't taken the time – she was too over the moon. Her plan had made Yuki happy! Ever since Yuki had enlisted the help of the fan club, she'd been able to see him even more, and he was becoming more and more radiant each day! As if something that was holding him back was slowly being lifted. She still remembered that day that he'd come to ask for help...

-FLASHBACK-

"A favour?" Motoko had asked, clearly over the moon. "The Prince Yuki Fan Club exists to serve you alone, Yuki!" She said, putting her hand to her chest, "we will do anything for you!"

The other girls nodded in agreement. They would do anything, and they meant anything, for their one and only prince! They loved him with all their heart and soul!

And, when he smiled in response, all their breaths got stuck in their throat, and they choked on air. Yuki chose to ignore it. "I thank you very much then."

"So what is it you want us to do for you?" Motoko had asked full of suspense, before gasping; "Somebody is trying to take you from us?"

At that, Yuki had to found it rather hard not to thank Motoko for her stupidity. Now this saved him _quite_ a lot of explanation. "No," he said thoughtfully, "but there is somebody who is quite interested in me, although unfortunately I do not have any intention on returning their feelings."

"So you want us to dispose of this trouble maker!"

Yuki forced a small laugh, "Miss Minagawa, you make it sound like murder. No, I simply wish for the person to give up on me. By... say... causing them to find more interest in somebody else."

"Who is this person?" Motoko quizzed, tilting her head.

"Hatsuharu Sohma." Yuki replied, and jaws dropped throughout the entire room. Hatsuharu Sohma was... _queer?_ Okay. So they should have seen it coming; after all, only queer men wore jewellery!

Motoko gulped, getting over the shock. "And who is it that you want Hatsuharu to find interest in?"

"Kyo Sohma."

Jaws dropped further. _Kyo_ was also queer? Now that was something to hear, he didn't show any sign of it, after all, he was always staring dreamily at Tohru. Was that a hoax, something that he did so that he didn't reveal his real sexuality? "Uh... Might we ask... why Kyo?"

"Because there is a certain thing about Haru that most people would not be able to control." Yuki said calmly, "and I thought it through, and my cousin, Kyo, is the only person that would be able to handle Haru. So, Kyo it is."

"Okay..." They had their doubts.

"So, this is what I want you to do..." Yuki started, walking into the room, Motoko sliding the door shut behind him. And, while he was walking calmly to the board, a rather dark thought crossed his mind; _if I have to turn Kyo queer to get Haru off my back – so be it._

-END FLASHBACK-

So, humming, Motoko skipped off to class, leaving her crew to run after her screaming her name out for all to hear, but she was too happy to hear them.

* * *

Literature was a bore. Personally, Kyo couldn't care about analysing novels, or writing poetry – how were these going to help him in his later life anyway? So, Kyo sat there, trying to focus on reading a book about war, but his thoughts continued to shift. 

"_Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."_

Kyo felt a blush rising to his cheeks, and stuffed his head in the book to avoid it being noticed. He felt thankful that Haru wouldn't remember anything about it – or would he? There was a certain feeling in his chest that told him that he wasn't thankful, but he chose to ignore that.

* * *

White Haru, who was currently sitting in Maths, sighed. Just what had he been doing at Lunch? Well, he had no idea, but he did know that it was preventing him from concentrating, and that he only had a small number of sums on the page. The teacher didn't check their work very often, and was currently writing things on the board, so Haru couldn't care less what was on the page. 

There was a feeling that was bothering him.

Twisting the pen in his hand, Haru began to doodle without really looking or concentrating on what he was doing. When he did look down, he saw something that he drew often... but it was slightly different. It still had the 私 (watashi - I) symbol, the heart, but where there should have been a ゆ (yu), there was a き (ki) and where there should have been a き (ki) there was a ょ (yo). Wait. Why was Kyo's name where Yuki's should be?

Bewildered, Haru wondered if he'd missed something.


	9. Nothing's Changed

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket. I have a Basket OF Fruits though. They're plastic. And taste icky. Note to self; never eat plastic fruit. Gives you bad indigestion.**

Funny. I thought I'd uploaded this... well... I guess not. So, that is my excuse for my long time upload. That, and the fact that Fanfiction's been down. I dislike things when they're down. Makes me sad.

ANYWAY! I have a bit of useless but interesting information for you. I discovered where we got the term 'Chatting' from. The soldiers at Gallipoli used to have conversation while picking out 'chats' (headlice) from their hair in World War One. And that, my friends, is where we get the term 'chatting' from. It's all from headlice. Evil, evil little bugs.

So yes. I'm actually half way through writing Chapter Ten... see what happens when you miss menial details like actually uploading chapters?

Enjoy! (And please review n.n!)

* * *

**Chapter Nine; Nothing's Changed**

"Oh, the joys of youthful love!" Shigure sang happily, looking over to Haru and Kyo who had been squished together. _Had_ been squished together. However, after half an hour of not being able to breathe, Haru had given up and was now sitting on Kyo's lap because of nowhere else to sit that wasn't on the ground, and the ground was rather cold for some reason. And, now, Kyo had to look through Haru's shoulder, and he was not happy. Shigure interrogating them wasn't improving his mood either. "How long?" He asked happily, "has our lovely cow been dating the succulent kitty?"

"NEVER!" Kyo shot, Haru was too submerged in the movie that they were watching.

"That's a very strange amount of time to be dating, Kyo-kun." Shigure sighed, waving his hand in a dismissive motion. Now that Haru was sitting on Kyo – Yuki wouldn't let him sit on him, Tohru was a girl, and Haru wouldn't be caught dead sitting in the lap of a twenty seven year old, so Kyo hadn't had much choice – they had a bit of room to move around. A couch was only so big.

"Eh! I didn't know that Hatsuharu-san and Kyo-kun were dating!" Tohru cried, turning to look past Yuki at the pair, "I'm so sorry I didn't notice, Kyo-kun!"

"We're. Not-"

"Yes, I agree." Yuki commented, "Who knew the stupid cat would find love in such an unexpected place."

"Find love in what place?" An oblivious Haru asked.

"WE'RE NOT FRICKEN DATING!" Kyo screamed.

"I think my eardrum's broken." Shigure sobbed, "Tohruuuuuu, check it for me!"

"She's not checking anything!" Kyo and Yuki screamed in unison. Shigure began to clean out his ears with his index finger.

"Not so _loud_." He warned, "You'll be breaking more than just my ear drums with all that screaming."

"I can't hear the movie." A forgotten Haru whined.

Too bad the credits were already rolling.

Tohru and Shigure left for bed leaving Kyo and Haru sitting on the couch. So far, Haru was still staring at the now grey screen, and he wasn't budging.

"Man... why do you have to be here anyway?" Kyo muttered, pretending that he wasn't enjoying the fact that Haru was actually sitting on him.

Kyo seemed to be enjoying a lot of strange things lately, and most of them involved Haru. Like that kiss in the hall and at the carwash, he'd enjoyed them more than he'd enjoyed anything in the whole world... wait. What did he just admit to himself? Oh well, he'd admitted that to himself the day beforehand anyways. And then, there was the dreams he had _about_ Haru that was for mature audiences only. It was unfortunate that. And, when Shigure had announced that Haru was going to be staying with them for a few days, Kyo's heart had leapt, and then plummeted into thorns when Haru had nodded with delight, and clung onto Yuki's arm as per usual.

Nothing had changed.

Haru had kissed Kyo twice, and nothing had changed.

And, that upset Kyo. So, now, he was going to make sure his feelings weren't known to anybody, which was pretty hard, considering every time Haru was near him, something seemed to change inside of him. That, and Yuki had been giving him strange looks… that looked ultimately evil.

"Yuki! Wait for me!" Haru called, jumping off of Kyo and latching onto Yuki's arm, Yuki of which had decided that he too was going to bed, having passed them on his way upstairs from the kitchen. Kyo glared. He was now, officially, in a very sour mood.

* * *

Kyo glared at his pillow. He didn't know why he had a grudge against his pillow, but he had a grudge against his pillow. That might have not made any sense in anybody else's mind, but it made sense in his, so that was all that Kyo was really worried about. Okay… maybe not. There was also the fact that tonight, Haru had been locked out of Yuki's room, and was sleeping _on the floor_ in his.

Okay. So there was something wrong with that picture. Haru should be in the same bed as Kyo… wait. Kyo promptly sat up, grabbed his pillow, and whacked himself over the head several times. He was _not_ getting thoughts like that!

"Kyo…" came a muffled voice from Haru's futon, he had rolled over, and was now looking drowsily at the cat. "Don't whack yourself over the head with the pillow…"

Kyo blinked, a hopeful feeling appeared in his stomach…

"You're hurting the pillow."

And the feeling disappeared as Haru rolled back over again, leaving a rather grumpy Kyo fighting the urge to rip the pillow in half. Haru _still_ didn't care!

* * *

The next three days that Haru stayed with them had been torture. He'd slept on Kyo's floor each night, which meant that Kyo couldn't sleep _because_ Haru was quietly breathing in the room. So, a completely sleep deprived Kyo had managed to walk into several doors at school, knock over three dozen vases by just walking past them, and then there were all the walls that he'd mistaken for doors and walked into too… yes, Kyo had determined that Haru was, in fact, bad luck.

Haru wasn't doing any better than Kyo. Although he wasn't sleep deprived, his dreams had been controlled by his _Black_ side rather than his _White_ side. And they always seemed to involve him and Kyo doing… things… that White Haru wouldn't admit out in public without muttering a big long string of words that didn't mean anything. But, Black obviously wasn't embarrassed, because he was the one who was _having_ the dreams. Needless to say, because of the odd feelings going through Haru that he _couldn't_ explain, he'd been turning Black more and more, especially when he was around Kyo. He didn't remember _what_ he did to Kyo… and quite frankly, he really didn't want to know.

Yuki, on the other hand, was full of frustration. His plans were only working half ways. Black Haru was interested in Kyo. White Haru was interested in him. He hadn't been planning to get caught in the middle. Well, he supposed it was a start. He had no idea about Kyo's feelings for Haru… okay, so he did a bit. He could tell the cat was showing an interest in Haru, but he didn't know how far the cat's feelings went. And Motoko popping up everywhere and scaring the living daylights out of him wasn't making his time any better. The poor girl actually thought that Yuki liked her. Yes, everything so far was _not_ going according to plan – and he didn't like it.

And, so, Yuki and Kyo were currently sitting through a Math's lesson on Algebra... and Kyo wasn't getting it at all. "FUC-"

"KYO SOHMA! YOU WILL NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS CLASSROOM!" Kyo's Math Teacher shrieked, turning around with chalk in hand, she glared daggers into the cat who glared back.

"I HAVN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET!"

"BUT YOU WERE ABOUT TO!"

"I WAS NOT!"

In fact, Kyo was. He was about to say; 'Fuck this maths sheet! GO TO HELL!' but the teacher had heard the start of the word, stopping him before he could actually say the curse word, and because of Kyo's stubbornness, and probably the fact he didn't want to add another month to his detention, Kyo was shouting back in denial. No idea how that works, but hey.

The argument between Kyo and the teacher gave Yuki time to think – even if it wasn't a very pleasant time. How was he going to work it? Maybe he should just find a way to keep Haru black, but then again it wasn't exactly pleasant for everybody else around with Black Haru. Perhaps he should be working the Prince Yuki Fan Club harder? He was their driving force after all. Sighing, Yuki placed his chin on his hand.

"Sohma-kun, what's the matter?" Tohru asked, leaning over to inspect the rat, "are you sick?"

Yes... she was his angel. Yuki didn't know what he'd do without Tohru. And, as far as he was concerned, the quicker he gave Haru to Kyo, the quicker that he could move in on Tohru too. Truly, Yuki was a predator, he got what he wanted.

"No, Honda-san." He reassured her, "I'm just tired."

She gave him a worried stare, before turning back to the teacher, who had finished her heated argument with Kyo by promptly sending him; "TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE WITHOUT ANY SUPPER!"

Kyo had been tempted to ask _why_ he had needed supper, but decided against that. There were just some things he just didn't want to know.

* * *

So, Kyo, pretty much sick of everything around him, stalked hunched over to the Principals office, swearing his little brain out, as he often did when he was sent on the familiar trek. Well... he was, until a door flew out of its hinges, narrowly missing the cat's delicate nose.

Kyo grabbed his chest, letting the shock wash away from his system before peeking into the classroom. Bad move. There, standing like a demon in the middle of a room with demolished desks, was a bi coloured teenager with a gaze of steel. The students – excluding Momiji, who was still cleaning the board – were huddled around the classroom, and Kyo was thankful there weren't any casualties. He made another mistake. "Haru...?"

By this time, of course, Kyo had made his third bad move by walking _into_ the classroom to look at the destruction. He only came to his senses when Haru turned to look at him, and repeated the word; "Kitten."

Crap.

Haru turned around; now officially stalking his orange haired prey around the classroom, until of course he had Kyo backed up into yet _another_ corner, or, well, an overturned desk pile.

The other terrified students could do nothing but watch as the school thug, Kyo Sohma, was backed into a corner by the other school thug, Hatsuharu Sohma.

Double Crap.

Haru was moving in fast now, and Kyo couldn't stop him. "H-H-Haru, what are you mmphh." And he couldn't continue his sentence, considering Haru had captured his lips for a third time without even so much as batting an eyelash, and he didn't seem to be letting up either. The only thing that Kyo thought was;

_Shit._


	10. Smutty Comments

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fruits Basket**

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello there! I'm back with Chapter Ten, just finished it! Although, I must say I'm not proud of it... but I've already written it twice, so I'm not writing it again.

Oh, right, yeah, I almost got blown away by Cyclone Larry (A category 5 Cyclone - the worst to hit Queensland ever!) yesterday, but it missed me by about three hours and basically devestated a small town called Innisfail, so, people, keep the poor people of Innisfail in your prayers! Also, pray that Cyclone Wati (that's following Cyclone Larry) doesn't hit them as well. Thankies!

Anywho, enjoy n.n! (and don't forget to review)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten; Smutty Comments

Yuki's plan was going downhill. No, it was spiralling down hill at an incredible rate, and needless to say, he didn't like it. It wasn't just the fact that Motoko had been interrogating him about it; there was also the fact that Haru and Kyo were avoiding each other so completely that it was almost impossible to get them together. Okay... so it _was_ impossible because he hadn't been able to get them together since the incident.

And then, there were the annoying rumours that seemed to trace _back_ to him for some bizarre reason. Either that or he was the one who was continuously getting asked, because nobody would ask Haru or Kyo about it. Yuki didn't even know what had happened, and there were quite a few different rumours. Like they'd been caught making out behind the gym, or that Haru had kissed Kyo in class, or Kyo had tried to molest Haru. Personally, Yuki didn't believe any of them. But... it was keeping Kyo and Haru apart, so it needed to be rectified.

As Motoko turned the corner to where Yuki had been standing, staring out of the third story window, she froze. The Prince... was scowling. He didn't have his famous smile on, the prince was actually scowling. But he didn't notice her. Before she could call out his name, he'd stepped back from the window, turned his back to hers and walked away.

Motoko was bewildered. "Yu... ki...?"

* * *

Haru wasn't happy, he wasn't black, but he wasn't happy. Something had happened between him and Kyo, and the _entire_ school knew about it, but he didn't. He didn't know anything about it! And, the people whispering behind his back didn't help either... and considering he hadn't had the guts to ask Kyo, it was pretty much a lost cause. The people were getting to him, and he could have sworn that at one occasion after the incident, he'd heard his black side laughing.

Haru twiddled the chopsticks in his hand, looking vaguely around the lunch room, ignoring the chattering Momiji who was pretty happy. Momiji was always happy, no matter what things were said about his often hyperactive ways. And, unlike Hatsuharu, he was a good actor.

"Haru, you're not eating." Momiji said pointing at the noodles that Haru hadn't touched. "You're not hungry?"

Haru shook his head.

"Is it because of the rumours? You shouldn't let them get you down, Haru!"

That was easier said than done.

* * *

Kyo had an ingrown tail nail, and he'd discovered early on that it hurt when he poked it... but... honestly, what did that have to do with Haru? Apparently a lot, as his class mates were coming up with all different kinds of smutty explanations for his unfortunate infection, like; "Oooo! Maybe Haru pushed it in when his foot when he was... insert smutty scene here." All in all, Kyo was getting seriously pissed off.

And, to make matters worse, he'd just kicked his foot on the side of the teacher's desk. "FFFFFFFFFFF- OW!" Attention turned to him; he blinked, and stormed out of the room, followed by whispers that contained smutty comments.

It was probably not a wise thing to do.

"Kyo."

Blinking, the cat turned around to face a rather... enraged purple haired rat, whom, by the way, was fighting hard to keep control of his actions and stature. Kyo arched his eyebrow, noting just how tense the rat was, gathered his wits, and took a step back to create distance. "What?"

"What did you do?"

"Eh?" Kyo blinked. Well... in the last twenty four hours he'd gone to the vice principal twice for swearing, skipped out of class, and stubbed his foot. But, why would that set Yuki off?

"_What did you do?_"

"I don't get it." Kyo replied, creasing his eyebrows in thought. He wasn't given very much time before Yuki lost it, smashing his cousin against the nearest wall. He repeated the question;

"_**What did you do?**_"

"I didn't do anything you stupid rat, get off me!"

_**Whack!**_

Kyo was bewildered. If he wasn't mistaken, Yuki had just punched him out of nowhere – and dang, he hadn't even held back!

* * *

"Ooooo! Haru! Look! These people are playing Go Fish! Haru, come on, let's join in!"

"No."

"Aw! Come on Haru!"

Haru gave the rabbit a look that basically just told him to back off. Momiji took no offence and just shrugged. The pair had been walking around randomly, considering they'd finished eating their lunch and they were... bored. Haru watched as Momiji bounced into the room to annoy a group of elder students, giving Haru some alone time.

Continuing his trek down the corridor, Haru turned the corner...

* * *

"What in the hell was that for?" Kyo screamed into Yuki's face, just receiving a rather... menacing, Akito like stare. Wait... when was Yuki anything like Akito? Had the rat gone freaking mad!

"You ruined everything!" Yuki shouted, his hand tightening around Kyo's collar, "You and that fucking cow ruin everything! This is all your fault! Nothings going to plan and it's all your fault!"

Wait... since when did Yuki swear? Well... everybody loses it eventually.

"Wait, what's not going who's now?" Kyo asked, still finding time to ask incredibly stupid questions in the face of the danger that Yuki was projecting all over the hall. Neither of them noticed the stoic cow that stopped down the end of the hall, listening to all their shouts.

Why did Yuki have Kyo by the collar? Why did Yuki look so angry? Bewildered, Haru started forward, but stopped at Yuki's next comment;

"You complete and utter shit faced moron! Who do you think cornered you and the cow into rooms? Who do you think gave you presents from each other? Because of you, I'll be stuck with Haru forever!"

"Wait... that was... YOU?" Kyo screamed, taking time to grab Yuki's collar in a reflex. "YOU were the one who set Black Haru on me? YOU STUPID FUCKING RAT!"

"_Because of you, I'll be stuck with Haru forever!"_ Those words ran through Haru's mind. Yuki... didn't want him. Yuki hated him. Yuki... wasn't a very nice person. Haru turned around and walked back the way he came.

Yuki and Kyo were to busy arguing to notice.


	11. Confused Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I just scored me a Basket of Fruits, is that similar?**

To be honest, I was going to upload this last night, but by the time I got the chapter finished it was like... 11pm... and I was like; "Proof... reading... can... wait..." That being said, being woken up by a great big German Shepard with pins in his leg isn't very nice at 6.15 in the morning when you're supposed to get woken up at 6.45. That's like a whole half an hour in between there! Anywho, it's about... 7.50 now, and I've managed to score me a day off school! Babysitting a big baby of a dog has good points after all.

That being said... I proof read the chapter. Aren't you all proud of me? I know you are! And depending how I go with a stupid History assignment, I may be able to write Chapter Twelve as well. Now then. To the... what ever genre this is. Dun dun dun...

Enjoy ! And Please review.

P.S. Don't kill me over the shortness. I'm struggling through a bit of writers block here!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven; Confusing feelings**

Haru bent down, throwing the stone over the water. It bounced twice before sinking to the bottom with a loud plopping sound. All at once, Haru wished he was that stone. _You are the stone._ He told himself in a rather stoic tone of voice, sounding like some kind of martial arts instructor; _You are the stone. Envision the stone. You are sinking to the bottom of the..._

"Haru!"

The cow must have jumped three feet into the air at the high pitched voice that Momiji had almost attacked him with. The cow knew that the rabbit didn't mean to be so damn annoying all the time, and it normally didn't catch him by surprise. Normally, nothing caught him by surprise, but seeing he was feeling...

"What ya thinkin' about?" Momiji asked leaning over to look into one of the Sohma's many ponds with wide eyes, breaking Haru out of his thoughts again.

"Nothing." The cow replied, brushing himself off and standing up. He briskly turned around from the rabbit, and walked away.

_Nothing my behind._ Momiji thought worriedly, looking at the ground; it hadn't been this deluded of stones in three hundred years.

* * *

Yuki hit his head on the desk 

He was at a loss. He'd completely lost it – everything had gone down in the drain in a matter of seconds. He'd told _Kyo_ that he'd been responsible for everything. Yuki's plan had ultimately failed.

Yuki hit his head on the desk again.

What was he going to do now? He didn't know – everything was so... freaking complicated! He'd never meant for his plan to get this complicated. It was supposed to be straight forward, basically, Kyo and Haru were just supposed to like each other, thus making Haru cling onto Kyo instead of him. Why didn't things ever go to plan?

Yuki was about to hit his head against the desk again, but was – thankfully – stopped by Tohru, who, with her algebra book in hand opened the door. "Sohma-kun! Thank you for helping me today!"

"You're welcome." He said, hiding his frustration under his usual smile; "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo was getting consoled by Shigure. 

"Now, Kyo-kun _dear_-" he ignored Kyo's cringe and jerking body movement, evidence that the next time he said that that his own head would be unhinged in an instant; "I'm sure that Yuki didn't mean what he said."

"Oh yeah? How many people don't mean what they say after they punch you in the face?" Kyo shot back, sitting across the other side of Shigure's study so that he didn't kill the novelist.

"Well... Yuki for one." Shigure said, as if it was pretty obvious. Kyo just gave him a 'are you stupid?' look. Shigure just raised his eyebrows. "Well, I think the first thing you have to be really sure on are your feelings for Haru."

"I _don't_ have any feelings for Haru!" The instant that Kyo had shot back that remark he regretted it. He... did... have feelings for Haru. Shigure just shrugged, turning back to his half-finished manuscript, which was of course due the week before.

"Well, if you don't have any feelings for Haru, what are you doing here?"

"I- you- GAH!" Kyo replied, standing up, and storming out of the room. Leaving a rather amused Shigure behind him who muttered;

"Kids these days..."

* * *

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Shigure!" Kyo muttered to himself, sitting cross legged on his bed, staring at the door as if daring somebody to walk in so he could beat the crap out of them. 

To say that Kyo Sohma was pissed off was an understatement.

Kyo was confused and thinking about _why_ he was confused made his brain hurt, which made him more and more angry, and, Shigure, humming; "Shigure and Haru, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g." over and over again at the dinner table wasn't helping. Okay. So he'd only done it once. But doing it once was enough! Of course, Tohru had been confused, and had started singing along because she liked the tune, and that didn't help Kyo's temper either. Yuki had been strangely quiet.

But, that was then and this is now. Or... something like that. And Kyo was sitting in a dark room, pondering over one thing – Hatsuharu. He'd been on his mind _all freaking day_, and night, and in his dreams – which, by the way, blew the simple kisses Haru had given him straight out the park – and... everywhere else, for that matter. There was only one answer for that; Kyo was infatuated – or possibly more – with Haru, and that was what pissed him off more than anything.

That... and that he knew that Haru – White Haru – didn't exactly _feel_ the same way. He loved Yuki, not Kyo, Yuki. Spelt; Y-u-k-i. Sighing, Kyo's head hit the pillow, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

Haru was going to sleep around the same time, although he was sadder than anything else. His head hadn't left the pillow since he'd gotten home and gone straight to bed, and his light hadn't been turned on either, so he was lying in blackness. 

Yuki betrayed him. Yuki hated him. Yuki didn't want him. Yuki... Yuki... wasn't what Haru thought he was. And that was what hurt. All of those, and so much more, and then there was the confusion; the fact that his other personality didn't really seem to care.

"Kyo..." Haru paused after saying this, before shooting up like wild fire. What had he just said? "What's... wrong with me?"

* * *

A/n: Dun dun dun... 


	12. I Don’t Feel That Way!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I'd... I'd... I'd... I'd... (-kicks the record player- Sorry... it's broken.) I'd... I'd... I'd...**

-Gasp- It looks like our dear Hatsuharu has finally discovered his feelings! Or... has he? It occured to me after writing chapter eleven how very evil I have been to all of you. It's been eleven chapters, and Haru still hasn't admitted that he had feelings four our kitty... and that the suspense must be killing you all. And let me tell you, it's hard to get Haru to subdue to this, even harder than it is to get Kyo to subdue to anything!

But... has Haru given into his feelings?

Oh! And about all you people out there who are thinking; "... Yuki's so out of character. Let's kill Dyeh." or all you Yuki lovers. Yes, I know he's extreme, sadistic and evil... but if I made him normal, he'd be boring, and then the plot would turn boring, and then you'd be bored and stop reading. To just put it plainly; I know he's over the top, I was thinking the exact same thing as many of you while writing it... hey there's a tic on my leg! Damn Shigure needs tic treatment again!

Anyways. For all you people wanting more Black Haru... here he is... out to play!

Enjoy, and please review n.n!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve; I Don't Feel That Way!**

Momiji threw a pillow at Haru's head – of course, he hadn't meant it, but it was either Haru's head or the heater, and the last thing he wanted was a house fire. The rabbit giggled as the cow picked up the pillow.

Yes, it seemed that Hatsuharu and Momiji were still young enough to enjoy slumber parties.

Ignoring Momiji's silent fit of giggles, Haru positioned himself more comfortably on his mattress, before crossing his arms behind his head. Truth be told, the only reason he was sleeping in the same room with Momiji was because the rabbit had enough sense to get Hatori to invest in a heater.

"You should really get a heater, Haru!" Momiji said, as if reading the cows mind. He looked out at the falling snow – it had to be the first snow of the year. "Not that I don't mind sleepovers! Nyeh, Haru, let's play truth or dare!"

"We're too old." Haru stated, sending Momiji into a fake fit of uncontrollable tears that eventually won Haru over. "... Fine." Momiji shut up. "But I'm asking first."

"Okay!" The rabbit said happily, sitting cross legged on his bed so he could see Haru properly. "Hrm... Truth!"

"I didn't even ask the question yet."

"Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth!"

"Okay, okay." He paused, wondering exactly what to ask Momiji – when the thought hit him. What had happened between him and Kyo that the students (and teachers) at school wouldn't _shut up_ about? "What..." Momiji leant in to hear what Haru was saying, seeing as the volume of his voice had fallen to an almost whisper. "What... happened between Kyo and me at school? You know... the thing that everybody's always talking about? You were there, I know you were."

"Oh, that?" Momiji asked as if it were nothing; "You just kissed him."

"I WHAT?" Haru screamed – probably waking up more than just one person at the main house.

* * *

Kyo was cold. His blanket just wasn't sufficient for the snow – that, by the way was early. So, he doubled his blanket over and curled up into a ball, until he realised that his feet were getting cold, so he undoubled his blanket, and, as a result, his whole body became cold again. Cursing, the cat got up to fetch and extra jumper from his chest of draws, shivering as his feet connected with the cold floor. Why he didn't have carpet on his floor was beyond him.

But... the cold wasn't the only reason he wasn't able to sleep. Kyo had been having barely any sleep lately, Haru being the main thing on his mind as per usual. The conversation he had had with Shigure was bothering him, but he wasn't sure why. And, for some reason, Kyo had been going over all the various ways to tell Haru that he _liked_ him in that retrospect and he discovered that it wasn't as easy as Kagura made it out to be.

Kyo sighed, pulling the jumper over his head. Boy was he going to sleep through class tomorrow...

* * *

Haru had gaped the entire way through Momiji's retelling of the actual events. He'd... kissed... Kyo... in front of EVERYBODY? No wonder they were saying such annoying things about him at school! Haru... technically Black Haru... had... he'd... Haru didn't know how to explain what he'd done.

"I just presumed you liked each other." Momiji said happily, tilting his head at the horrified look on Hatsuharu's face. He grinned; "And, by the way you pair were going at it... or you were going at it... I presume you do?"

Haru was silent. If that was true... that would explain all the dreams... it would explain everything... but... Haru would not believe it. Haru did not feel that way about Kyo.

"No." Haru said flatly, pushing down the gut feeling he had; "I do not feel that way about Kyo in the least. I must have mistaken him for Yuki in a blind rage."

"Oh..."

* * *

Kyo didn't know he was walking into a death trap. He was walking with his hands in his pockets down the hall way at school – like he did everyday when he'd forgotten his things for Mathematics – on the way to the Principals Office, to explain why he _yet again_ didn't have anything to show the teacher.

He didn't know that a very,_ very_ pissed of Black Haru was walking directly towards him.

In fact, our dense Kyo didn't notice until it was too late.

"Here, kitty, kitty..."

Kyo's head jerked up, and his hands flung up in front of him in a reflex motion as Black Haru – ready to vent all his anger on the cat in a rather intimate way – advanced rather quickly on Kyo, backing him into a corner – or... to be more specific, the same broom cupboard that Yuki had hidden in chapter eight, that was open because some idiot student – or janitor – had forgotten to lock it... or shut it for that matter.

So, Black Haru took the liberty too, but only after he and Kyo were both inside it. Kyo's defensive hands bumped against Haru's chest.

"Miss me?" Haru asked, bringing up his own hands to catch the cats, which relaxed in the cow's grip. Unfortunately for Black Haru, Kyo seemed to realise his mistake, and tensed them again, glaring at the cow.

"No." He replied flatly.

"Liar." Black Haru replied, wasting no time in kissing the cat. Not surprisingly, Kyo's tenseness relaxed under the cow, who simply grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around 'his' cat. He bit Kyo's bottom lip, causing the cat to gasp out in reply – which of course left an opening for Haru to deepen the kiss.

Kyo's hands grabbed the cows shirt, although this time he didn't push Haru away... he pulled him closer, and began to kiss back. Not that he knew what he was doing, but, if Black Haru had comments about his performance, they weren't voiced.

"Because," Black Haru said finally, pulling away from Kyo's mouth to kiss his chin, moving down his neck; "I know that _I_ missed you."

It felt good. Nothing in Kyo's life had felt better than the moment he was experiencing right now, the moment he'd been wanting to experience for a long time – ever since the dreams... the feelings. Kyo knew for certain that he felt that way about Haru... and only have Black Haru wasn't so bad... was it?

Kyo hardly noticed the fact that Haru's hands had worked half his buttons undone, and he only realised that because Haru captured the cats mouth for the second time in the session, his hands moving to touch Kyo's bare chest. However, abrubtly...

Black Haru stopped. Or, to be specific, _White_ Haru stopped. Having just come too, White pulled frantically away from the cat; staring at him up and down. Kyo had... pink marks on his neck and... his shirt was... half off? Why did he seem slightly worn out? Why... were Kyo's hands attached to his shirt?

Haru squeaked. What had he done?


	13. What Have I Done?

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd... oooooo! Anime trailers! -Is completely distracted-**

Greetings, my reading-friends! I'm back with Chapter Thirteen - horrah! I got time to write in school today, so, I ultimately praise my Religion teacher for giving me the oppertunity! That, and I didn't have people reading over my shoulder. Which is annoying. Yes, yes it is.

Anywho, I'm not sure I put this, but _A Cat's Death Wish_ is only going to be a 15 part series, so... two chapters to go after this! Whooooot!

Not much else, so I'll sign off now n.n!

Enjoy! (And please review.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen; What have I done?**

Haru wanted to run. He didn't know where he was, where he would go, but he wanted to run. His head was swimming with emotions, confusion and all around... something that he couldn't place. He knew he'd been doing something intimate with Kyo – how could he not? It was freaking _obvious_! Couldn't Black Haru have waited until they had gotten _home_ to ravish Kyo! Wait... that wasn't right!

Haru's hands caught the sides of his face.

Why? WHY? Haru didn't understand. He didn't! Why did he feel so... so... so... like doing everything he was sure he'd done when he was Black again? It wasn't right! Haru liked Yuki! Or... he did up until a little while ago. But he didn't feel that way about Kyo!

... right?

"Haru... I..." Kyo started, noticing Haru's obvious distress. Haru turned to look at him, before completely freaking out again, his hands gripping his hair in confusion.

It was then that Haru decided to run – and he would have done so, if there hadn't been a door in his way, which he happened to walk straight into. Cursing to himself, the cow yanked the door open, and slammed it behind him. He paused momentarily, before running down the hall – hardly looking at where he was going.

He just wanted to get away.

* * *

The looks that Kyo got after he emerged the cupboard were odd – but at least he was exiting alone. Various different comments were made about the cat's sullen appearance, but Kyo ignored them. He didn't want to listen to anybody.

Why was Haru so stubborn? Did he really not want to like Kyo the same way? Was it because he was the cat? No... that was stupid. Haru wouldn't patronise him like that. Or... was it because he _was_ a cat? Kyo's face scrunched up in the thought of all the horrible things that Black Haru had done to him. So... why was it... that... Haru had suddenly _stopped_, and decided to try and make out with him instead?

But... to be honest... what Kyo wanted wasn't _just_ Black Haru, he wanted _all_ of Haru. Even the spaced out White Haru made his hair stand on end along with butterflies in his stomach. It was ridiculous really, because, by the looks of things, he was never going to get Haru.

* * *

Haru stormed directly past an equally – still – sulking Yuki, who had a packed lunch. Yuki picked up his chopsticks and paused, listening to Haru's angry mumbles; "o. Damn Kyo. Damn Kyo. Damn Kyo. Da..."

A grin slowly spread across his face. Was his plan working after all?

* * *

Why Haru had ended up at Shigure's, the cow had no idea. He wasn't black, but he was annoyed – severely annoyed. It was almost like Black was laughing at him from the depths of his mind!

And, why he ended up sitting in Shigure's study with the working dog was completely beyond him.

"Haru, what a pleasant surprise!" Shigure said happily, pouring over his manuscript as per-usual. "But, tell me, shouldn't you be at school? Unless you're Black. Are you Black, Haru?"

"No."

"Very good then. So, tell me, what do I owe this little visit?"

Haru didn't know why he was there. Had he gone to Shigure for advice? Or... had he just wanted to smother himself in Yuki's stuff to make him like the rat again? Or... had he... had he... alright. So there were only two options. And, because of what he had over heard, the second didn't seem possible.

When Haru didn't reply, Shigure sighed, propping his chin on his hand, turning to look at the confused cow. He read the expression on the cows face, and grinned. "You like Kyo-kun!"

Haru went brick red. "I DO NOT!"

Well, Shigure's comment had been completely out of the blue, but the red rushing to his cheeks... the heat in his face... did that mean that he did like Kyo? Did it? Was he just denying it? Or was he... was he...

"Yes you do." Shigure said, as if it were obvious, breaking Haru out of his thoughts of excuses. "It's pretty obvious."

"But I _don't_." Haru shot back, looking at the surprisingly polished floor; "Black Haru does."

"Uh-huh." Shigure said, scratching the back of his head, "and this Black _Haru_ a completely different person? Black Haru is a part of _you_, Haru. The only person you're fooling is yourself."

At that comment, Haru was completely speechless, but far more confused than he had been.

* * *

In the end, Haru _had_ smothered his face in familiar scent. He'd grabbed what he thought was Yuki's pillow, and had stuck his entire face in it and breathed in the scent until he almost passed out. Yuki smelt so... calming! There was something about the smell in the room that made Haru not want to leave. In fact, he hadn't planned on falling asleep in the bed, but those kinds of things happen. He only awoke when the door opened.

Haru blinked sleepily, propping his head on his hands, looking at the silhouette in the doorway. Did Yuki cut his hair? Was Yuki slightly taller than usual? Haru's head tilted.

The figure blinked from the doorway; "Haru, what are you doing in my room?"

Okay. Now that was the strangest thing. Why did Yuki sound like Kyo? And, Yuki looked like Kyo too, Haru thought, as the cat walked forward into the room, while Haru was still trying to make his brain work out why Yuki looked like Kyo. Unless... Yuki _was_ Kyo?

"But this is Yu-"

"Yuki's room is the next door down." Kyo snapped, stopping his careful walk towards the cow, he turned around and stormed out of the room. Leaving Haru feeling rather bewildered. He was so sure that this was Yuki's room! After all, the smell was so comforting...

But it had ended up being Kyo's smell.

* * *

Kyo was furious. He stormed down the stairs, past Tohru, out the door, up his ladder and onto the roof – on which he made sure to stamp just as hard so that everybody knew just how pissed off he really was!

The reason he was so angry was pretty much self explanatory. Haru was _still_ trying to cling onto that damn rat! It made him so angry! What was wrong with him that made him so repulsive to Haru? Was it his smell? Did he smell?

Kyo sniffed his armpits.

He didn't smell any worse than usual. Was it his intellect? Well, he was fairly sure that he was three times more intelligent than White Haru, Black Haru was probably just more cunning than intelligent – however that worked. Okay. So maybe Kyo wasn't the smartest cookie in the batch. Maybe it was his personality? But, what was so wrong with it? Kyo didn't find anything remotely wrong with his personality – other than the fact he was brash, loud and rude. But, ultimately, more than anything, Kyo boiled it down to one fact. Haru was to damn stubborn.

"Stupid cow." Kyo muttered, lying on his back and staring up at the sky – not directly into the sun, which would have been a stupid thing to do – and pondered. He would... wait. He decided. Wait until Haru had sorted out his feelings. And, if in the end, Haru did feel the same way – then great! If he didn't... Kyo rolled over to his side, ignoring what his possible reaction might be.


	14. Not In Public!

**Disclaimer: I would rather own noodles than Fruits Basket... okay... not really.**

I'll tell ya, it's getting harder and harder to keep having Haru denying everything, but, it's worth it in the end. But... moving off that topic before I get killed by all my faithfuly readers, I read Volume 15 of Fruits Basket today, and I think next I'm going to try a Kakeru x Yuki pairing- they have such potential! And...I don't think there's any pairing based (meaning there are stories listed under the names, but not paired) on Fanfiction, so maybe I'll be the first? Hrm? I'd like all your support on this!

Not to mention my undying love for Kakeru... but you know...

Anywho, the next chapter might be delayed a little longer than usual - I got STACKS to do this weekend. I have assignments, I have to clean out my room, I have to move all my stuff into my flat (I have a flat n.n! Whoooot!), and I have to do a _stack_ of typing for Dad, so I might not get time to write... more like I won't get any time to write.

Anywho, I'll stop boring you, enjoy! (And please review n.n!)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Not in Public!**

"GOD DAMN IT! LET GO OF ME!"

"But Kyooooooooooo!" The Rabbit whined, who by the way, was clinging desperately onto the back of Kyo's shirt. He'd managed to position himself with a firm hold around the cats middle – which was actually just above his buttocks, considering the height difference – and was _not_ letting go.

In fact, he hadn't been letting go for about three hours now, and Kyo was getting severely pissed off.

Momiji had come all this way to talk to Kyo about Haru too! And, and, and all Kyo was doing was trying to brush him off – and he hadn't even mentioned Haru's name once! What was so wrong with offering the cat leek flavoured candy as a peace offering?

"B-But Kyoooo!" Momiji whined again; "I want to talk to you about Haruuuuu!"

The silence was almost deafening, and when Kyo stopped struggling Momiji actually fell over backwards. Kyo's hands found his side, his body became rigid, and he said quietly; "What about Haru?"

"He luffs you!" Momiji said rather happily, only to receive a punch – that Kyo hadn't held back – that sent him twirling into the other room, accompanied with a voice that screamed;

"DON'T TALK STUPID, STUPID!"

* * *

Damn that stupid rabbit! Kyo glared at his mirror, having locked the door behind him – lest the stupid Rabbit find a way to gain entrance to _his_ domain. What did he know? He knows nothing! About... well... anything really, other than being annoying.

But...

"_DON'T TALK STUPID!"_

Kyo's hands caught the side of his head, hitting his ears with open palms. He couldn't believe he said that! What kind of idiot was he? Well... a big one, really.

Ah heck. What was he getting all up tight about? Kyo's head found its way to rest on the glass of the mirror, staring daggers into his own eyes. It wasn't like Haru liked him anyway.

* * *

At his own house, Haru rested his arms on the back of his head, glaring up at the ceiling. What had he been doing? His fucking sense of direction... god damn it! Haru slowed his breathing, one of his hands finding his chest. He would not go Black. This was not a situation to go Black in. It wasn't a situation to go black in...

Haru turned his eyes to the window sill, and they connected with something rather... disastrous. A cat.

* * *

Kyo didn't know why he'd agreed to go to the convenience store, Kyo didn't know why leeks were on the shopping list, and Kyo _also_ didn't know why smut was written – by Shigure – on the back of the shopping list. But, never the less, here Kyo was, standing in front of the store with three bags of shopping.

Sighing, the cat made his way in the direction to home, his mind still pondering. He'd have to give up his feelings for Haru soon – it would probably destroy him. What was he thinking about, anyway? He was getting locked up soon. It didn't matter... his feelings for Haru didn't matter... the fact that Haru was storming towards him at an incredible pace didn't matter... wait. What?

Kyo stopped in mid step. Haru was only metres away from him, and his pace had quickened considerably when he noticed Kyo preparing to flee. Well, that would have been all good and well, if Kyo's legs would actually _move_.

"Ha-mmph." Kyo didn't even get to finish Haru's name before he was kissed roughly. He noticed the spectators – but Haru didn't.

Haru's hands found their way up the hem of Kyo's shirt, causing the cat the shudder slightly. This wasn't right. This wasn't right. In public – this wasn't right!

"H-Haru;" Kyo started finally, after Haru had decided that it was a much better tactic to attack his neck, "Y-You're Black, aren't you? P-Please stop..."

Haru did. His hands stopped roaming, and he removed his lips from the cat's neck, and tisked. "You don't like me anymore, Kitten?" He asked, bringing his face up to the cats, with a sly look written on it; "I don't like it when you lie." His lips found Kyo's, but, just as he was about to force Kyo's mouth open, Kyo moved his head sideways.

"H-Haru..."

Haru arched his eyebrow.

"P-People are watching..." It was true. They'd attracted quite a crowd.

"So?"

A blush grew upon Kyo's face rather quickly, and Black Haru sighed. If he wanted his Kitten, he supposed he'd have to comply, and respect the cats 'privacy' issue.

Haru extracted his hands from Kyo's shirt, grabbed the cat's wrist, and began to drag him to Shigure's – simply because that was the closest place available. Once they had stormed through the door – or rather, Haru had, Kyo had almost tripped over the step – Black Haru made sure that he dragged Kyo directly to _Kyo's _room. Yes, unlike White Haru, Black Haru was not directionally retarded.

Haru shoved Kyo into the room, and then locked the door behind him. "Happy?" He asked, not giving Kyo time to reply before he leapt onto his cat, pinning him to the floor by positioning his hands beside his head. "You'd better be." He moved in to kiss Kyo, before pausing; "That shirt comes off."

"W-Wha?" Kyo blinked, trying to move up, but was knocked down again by Haru, who positioned himself more sufficiently, his hands once again roaming up the hem of Kyo's shirt. This time, however, he slowly moved the material up with his hands, before forcing it over the cats head.

"That's better." Haru commented, kissing Kyo, he forced the cat's mouth open. Kyo, surprisingly, responded by wrapping his arms around the cows neck and kissing him back.

Kyo wanted this. He wanted it more than cat nip... more than salmon... he wanted Haru. These sessions with Haru – even if he was black – were special to him, so special that he didn't want them to stop.

So, when Black Haru seemed to pause, and slowly draw away like he was finished – that or confused – Kyo hauled himself up, and took the liberty of kissing the cow himself.

White Haru was confused and wide eyed. Was Kyo... kissing him? Was this warm sensation the cat's lips? Oh... shit... he... didn't want this! He didn't like Kyo in that way!

Haru felt himself buckling.

He didn't! He didn't know how he got there, he didn't care how he got there, but he wanted to get away! (He promptly squashed the rather large part of him that told him to stay). He forced himself away from a confused – and shirtless – Kyo.

His hands came to his mouth, fighting down the strange feeling that was trying to overwhelm him. He couldn't stay here! He couldn't keep looking at a confused Kyo – who was for some reason looking edible! He couldn't!

Scrunching his eyes shut, Haru fled the room.

Kyo sat up, cross legged, and stared at the door that Haru had left from. Haru had obviously turned white somewhere in there... so... that was what that pause was, and, because Kyo had been so desperate to continue...

_Ah fuck._


	15. Admittance

**Disclaimer: For the last time - no, seriously, for the last time - I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did... if I didn't... well, who knows? (That makes no sense xDD)**

My last upload. This makes me feel sad, you know? But, your response has been tremendous, so I want to say _Thank you so very much_! Of course, I say this, before you all kill me for some bad news.

I've dropped Cat's, Dogs and a Little Bit of Magic.

That's right, folks... it's dropped. I don't like it. I hate it. So I'll be changing the end of _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_ so that it's an actual ending and not a lead on to the sequel... I'm sorry! I know you'll never _ever_ forgive me for such a horrible thing... but...

I've decided to focus on the Kakeru x Yuki pairing next. Any ideas what Yuki could study at University? I'm thinking Psychology... any suggestions? (If anybody says 'Gardener', I'll slay them.) It'll be weird writing Yuki as the good guy, but it'll be a fun challenge!

And, before you ask... no, sorry, no sequel will follow this fanfiction n.n;;;

Anyways, I shall not keep you from the ending of his wonderful Fanfiction. Thanks a bunch for reading!

(Please review one final time n.n!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Admittance**

Yuki dialled the phone, glad that for once he had something useful in his phone book – although it was not for what people thought. Motoko Minagawa was simply going to be told thank you for her useless work, and that her services were no longer necessary, although not specifically in that order. The phone rung a couple of times, before;

"_Minagawa residence."_

"Konnichi wa." Yuki said, keeping his voice calm and reasonable, "is Miss Minagawa home?"

"_Speaking."_

"Ah, nice to speak to you Miss Minagawa. It's Yuki Sohma."

On the other end of the line, Motoko almost dropped the phone. She went pale, began to shake, and drooled. The Prince had called... her! He'd actually phoned her! At home! After school! Oh, this so blew the footage of him showering – which they'd shot at school, of course, after Physical Education – completely out of the water.

On his end of the line, Yuki was tolerating the pause. He'd obviously surprised the Fan Club President, and he was going to tolerate what came next, which was... rather loudly;

"_Y-Yuki! Wh-What a pleasant surprise! What can I-I do for you?"_

Yuki twitched. He really hated the sound of Motoko's voice, so he figured he'd get straight to the point. "It's about the plan. I'm afraid your services will no longer be necessary."

"_N-No longer necessary?"_ Motoko's voice replied, still shaky but for a different reason;_ "W-Were our services not up to your standards?"_

"Quite the contrary." Yuki lied; "The plan has just succeeded earlier than originally planned."

"_It... has?"_

"Yes." Yuki replied, smiling sickly to himself; "I believe that Haru is about ready to admit his feelings for Kyo."

"_What about Kyo?"_

"I could care less." Yuki replied dryly, leaving Motoko on the other end rather confused. "This plan was designed to benefit me, not them."

"_B-But..."_

"Thank you for you and your clubs services, Miss Minagawa." Yuki hung up the phone without a second thought, and continued with his afternoon.

Motoko, on the other hand, still held the phone. Why had Yuki acted so... coldly? What was the matter with him? Was it... was she... did she... what if... jumbled thoughts like these went through her mind. Did Yuki really dislike Haru and Kyo that much not to consider their feelings in the process?

Motoko might have not looked it, but she did have a heart. But... obviously her beloved Prince didn't. Her views on Yuki completely changed in that moment, from 'Handsome Prince' to 'Corrupted Dictator.'

* * *

Haru buried his head in his pillow. That was the second time – which he knew – that he'd done something intimate with Kyo! The gods simply didn't favour him, and that was pretty much obvious. Or... did they? 

What was so wrong about Kyo, anyway?

_He's a boy, and he's my cousin._ He told his brain told himself forcefully. But... wasn't Yuki just the same? Slightly alarmed at that fact, Haru sat up. There was... nothing different about the feelings in his stomach to the feelings that he had when he was around Kyo. There was nothing different about Yuki and Kyo – other, than, well the fact that their personalties were completely different – and... the fact remained... Haru liked Kyo.

It felt odd admitting that to himself; really, really, really odd. "I... like Kyo." He muttered to himself, lying down, he rolled over. "Or... maybe I like him more than I think I do? Maybe... I... love him?"

The odd feeling left, and strangely, everything felt right. Haru whined to himself, and buried his head in the pillow again. "But... Kyo's a cat..." he muttered into the cushion.

_Only if he hugs girls or gets sick._

"So I just have to... make sure to keep him away from girls and... keep him from being sick?"

_Exactly._

Haru wasn't one to converse with himself, but on this occasion it seemed rather... right. But, there was still one minor fact remaining... "I'll tell him tomorrow." He told himself firmly, before rolling over again and closing his eyes.

* * *

Still in his room, shirtless, and on the floor, Kyo sighed. Haru really detested his feelings of him that much, huh? Maybe he should... just give up. 

But, that wouldn't be easy, considering every time Haru was around... Kyo felt different. Maybe... Kyo would just avoid him all together. Yep. That sounded easy enough.

* * *

Confessing to Kyo was a lot harder than Haru thought it would be, because the stupid cat wouldn't come within three metres of him! And, he sure as hell wasn't going to yell out over the oval; 'Kyooooooo! I was wrong! I'm sorry! I love you!' It simply wasn't a Haru thing to do. 

But, when the opportunity did arise, Haru wouldn't hesitate to follow it. And... That option arose when he noticed Kyo go into the toilets in the small break between classes. He'd get him then. So, he snuck in a few moments later, leant against the wall, and waited.

When the cat exited the toilet cubicle, his body went slightly rigid as he spied Haru staring at him from around the basins. Turning his gaze away, he washed his hands.

"Kyo."

Kyo attempted to walk past as if he hadn't heard Haru's voice, or even seen the cow. Alas, he didn't have a chance, considering his wrist was grabbed before he could get away. Kyo began to attempt to shake him off, but was twirled around immediately, and two familiar lips crashed into his own.

The kiss was more tender than any of the ones that Black Haru had given to Kyo. It was sweeter, and tasted better. When Haru pulled away, wide eyed and slightly giddy from butterflies, Kyo asked; "W-White Haru?"

Silently, Haru nodded, and Kyo's face immediately lit up. Haru did feel the same way! Had he just been teasing him? Oh well... it didn't matter! It really didn't! Haru felt the same way, and that was all that mattered to Kyo.

Kyo felt Haru's hands on his chest, and was brought back to reality. "Kyo..." Haru muttered; "I was... wrong. I tried to deny it to the best of my abilities, but these things, I guess they just can't be denied."

Kyo tilted his head.

"I thought... that my obvious feelings for you were wrong. But, you've taught me something. Love's never wrong."

Kyo blinked.

"Kyo... what I mean to say is..." Haru paused for a moment and looked at him; "I... love you, Kyo."

Kyo's face lit up even further. He didn't think that the words could feel so... good! It made his eardrums sing out praise, and, before Haru could say anything more, Kyo brought his own lips to the cows. After a moment, he drew back, smiled and said; "I love you too."

For some reason, it didn't surprise Haru just how happy he felt at that moment.

* * *

Two weeks past, and Haru and Kyo were going strong – as well as being big news. Everybody at school knew about them, mostly because of a very loud apology made by Motoko for being such a horrible person to help mastermind the plan in the first place. 

Of course, Kyo and Haru had forgiven her – how could they not? It might have been a mighty evil plan, but, she had had good intentions – even if they were for Yuki and not for them. But, they weren't going to complain; Motoko's evil plan had brought them together, and they couldn't be happier.

The other big news at the school was the fact that Motoko Minagawa had flatly quit her position as Prince Yuki Fan Club President – which took _everybody_ by surprise, including Yuki, who figured it was just a sign of good will to attempt to get closer to him. But... it wasn't. Motoko hadn't even gone near him since.

Surprisingly, Motoko felt much happier about herself. She felt the confidence to strut the halls without being sneered at with jealousy from fellow female students for her position, and had in fact made a few friends. It became easier to address the students at assembly because she wasn't trying to impress Yuki... and well... her room looked a lot neater too. But, over all, Motoko found that she loved herself much more now that she'd given up the 'silly' Prince Yuki phase.

While the resignation of Motoko Minagawa had surprised Yuki, it had done little else. Personally, he didn't _care_ who was President or not; it was all the same to him. He and Tohru had been going for about three days, and Yuki found himself much happier – and he thought Tohru did too. Over all, his plan had succeeded.

And... for everybody, everything was right in the world.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Again, thank you so much for reading, and this is it from me! Please keep a look out for my other fanfictions - or read them if you get the chance, yes, a Shigure x Kyo pairing can be cute, a thank you very much. And please keep a look out for my Kakeru x Yuki pairing that should be appearing soon!

Thank you so much for your support, and farewell!

- Dyeh.


End file.
